Baby Blues 2 Revenge is sweet!
by todd fan
Summary: COMPLETE! The second story in the 'misadventures caused by Seren'. Whoever wasn't a baby in the first one, is now. Oh yes.
1. It begins again

Baby Blues 2 - Revenge is Sweet!  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "That's it, i offically want to go home".  
  
***  
  
Well, here it is, the much wanted sequel to Baby Blues. For those of you that didn't read the first one, do so now. Go on..we can wait. Done? Good. Well, as the first, it is up to YOU readers what happens to our mutants, and in some cases, humans, you chose their fate in your reviews. Dont'cha LOVE the sense of power that gives you? The only rule to this fic is that those who were not Babyfied in the first fic, will be Babyfied in this one, hence the fic's title. Give your suggestions in your reviews and i will do my best to see that your wish is fullfilled, if not straight away, eventually.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1 - It begins again.  
  
****  
  
Kurt had been peacefully realxing in the garden of the Xavier Institute. He had a date with Amanda in a few hours, he'd just eaten a big meal, everything was right in the world.  
  
"Poopie Putty Pie".  
  
He was brought out of his dozed state by singing, LOUD singing. He pulled himself into a sitting position to see a three year old girl dancing around, singing at the top of her lungs. Closer inspection proved the toddler to be Kitty.  
  
"Oh...boy", said Kurt, he walked slowly over to his teammate.  
  
"Hello Kitty", he said carefully, "how are you doing?. You come to Kurt now..okay?".  
  
Kitty looked at Kurt, giggled and toddled over to him. She paused by his feet, smiled up at him, the proceded to use his tail as a skipping rope.  
  
"My mother, your mother....", she started, before Kurt made a growly noise, pulling his tail away, "awwww".  
  
Muttering under his breath, Kurt picked up Kitty and walked into the Institute, ignoring everyone's stares until he arrived at the doors of Xavier's study.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Kurt reapeared inside.  
  
"Kurt, what have i told you about...knocking?", started Xavier, stopping dead as Kurt deposited Kitty on his lap.  
  
Kitty smiled up at him.  
  
"Hello Mr Shiney head", she said.  
  
Xavier whimpered.  
  
"I'll...go look in Cerebro", he said, placing Kitty in the arms of a suprised Logan and wheeling off.  
  
Kitty looked at Logan before hugging him.  
  
"I LOVE you Mr Logan", she said, "your my bestest best friend in the whole wide world!".  
  
"Uh...thanks?", said Logan, still slightly shocked.  
  
Xavier wheeled back in from Cerebro.  
  
"Well, i guessed right, Seren has been up to her old tricks again", he stated, "she has already been around a good deal of Bayville already".  
  
"You mean, there's gonna be a bunch of kiddies running about?", asked Logan, trying to keep hold of a squirming Kitty, "just great!".  
  
*****  
  
Elsewhere, in Bayville.  
  
"Bouncey, bouncey, bouncey, bouncey".  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP THAT!".  
  
Lance had had enough. A three year-old Todd had been hopping around the room for the past hour..it was getting anyoying.  
  
"Sorry, Mr Shakey Man", said Todd, looking down at him from a ceiling light, "i'll be good now".  
  
With that, Todd dropped from the light into Lance's arms.  
  
"Hello", said Todd.  
  
Lance groaned. He had a feeling one day, this day would come. Why now though? Why him?! Pietro appeared from around the door.  
  
"Xavier just called, said that it's that Seren girl that turned US into babies", he said.  
  
"Really?", said Lance, rolling his eyes, "what was your first guess Pie?".  
  
"Hey, don't yell at me, i can't help that he attached himself to you!", shot back Pietro, "anyway, Xavier wants us to bring Frog-Boy over. Keep them all in one place again".  
  
"Yeah, because that idea work SOOOO well the first time", said Wanda, walking in, "i'll never get over how i acted as a baby. I mean hones....".  
  
"WANDA!".  
  
Wanda manged a squeak before Todd bounded from Lance's arms to hers. He snuggled up to her with a smile.  
  
"Will you marry me?", he asked.  
  
"No...no i will not", said Wanda, dangerously calm, "no get off me before i kill you".  
  
Todd looked up at her and his lower lip trembled. Wanda looked at him for a second before some internal mothering switch was knocked on in her brain.  
  
"Awwww, look at him cower", she said softly, "come on, lets take you to Xavier's so we can get you changed back. Yes we will, oh yes we will".  
  
The other boys watched mortified as Wanda made babby googily googy noises at Todd before heading for the door. They followed her, dumbfounded...this was going to be an....experience.  
  
****  
  
In the Xavier institute, everyone was gathered in the Common Room. The Brotherhood, the Acolytes and the X-Men. All staring at todder versions of their teammates locked in a make-shift play-pen. Kitty and Todd were fighting over a stuffed teddy. Remy was getting frustrated, as his tiny hands were now too small to hold his cards properly and he kept dropping them. Hank was making funny growly noises and kept trying to climb the bars of the pen. The only one among the children who was behaving was Colossus, who was sitting quietly in the corner, watching the others fight.  
  
"It appears that Seren is only using her powers on those that she didn't get last time", said Storm, "so most of us are safe. Unfortnately, there are plenty of our allies that need to be corralled and brought here".  
  
"I sujjest we split into teams", said Magneto, "some of us will serach out the others, some will stay here and watch the babies".  
  
"Who wants to watch the babies?", asked Logan.  
  
Not suprisingly, no one put their hands up.  
  
***  
  
Whaohahahahaha! Oh what we will plan together, my faithfull readers!. Remember, if you don't suggest your ideas, they can't be used!. So do suggest away!. If you forget anything, or think it's too long, email me, i check my mail more than three times a day anyway. Okay? Okay. Welll...until next time.... 


	2. Babysitting should have a healthwarning

Baby Blues 2 - Revenge is Sweet  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Oh, so they have internet on computers now!"  
  
***  
  
Well, i was very chuffed to see that people were still into this story line. See, i promised a sequel, and i delivered. And once i have fnnished 'Thicker than Water', which is aways off yet, i will start on that Kitty/Todd story that i also promised *grins*. Well, letsee what you people want, mm?  
  
Lots of you have requested Kelly become a baby, well you all got your wish *insert very evil laugh here*  
  
Abbie Soler Star - Lance singing a Rock tune instead of a lullabye? Done and done!  
  
Draco-luver - *Hugs* Well i love you too. Well TECHINICALLY i'm not writing 3 stories at once. I finnished Kitty and the Rocktumbler, i am just posting it up. Who has not been Babyised? Or to phrase it better, who will be Babyised this time? Kitty, Todd, Remy, Beast, Piotr (these ones you have already seen), Jamie, Forge, Alex, Kelly, Duncan, Amanda, Teryn, Juggernaught, Rahne, Moira annnnd Mesmero. Expect a few unexpected guests too, and maybe a few of the original Babyfied peoples will have a return trip too. I may have forgotten someone there...if i have point it out, lol.  
  
RogueFanKC - Toad getting a bath, ohhh yeah!. Kitty having a driving adventure whoahahhahahaha!.  
  
HoneyBug16 - Logan watching the kids. *Evil cackle*  
  
Pyromaniac - Our dear Rogue burdened with the care of Remy? Oooooohh!  
  
Jadeoblue - Oooohhh i shall use your knowledge of the X-Babies, as i haven't read them.  
  
If anything you asked for isn't here, it doesn't mean you are being ignored, i either missed your request or am planning to put it in chapters to come...well lets start the madness, shall we?  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 2 - Babysitting should come with a health warning  
  
****  
  
After much arguing and deliberation, it had been decided that Lance, Scott, Amara, Wanda, Rogue, Sam and Logan would be left to take care of the babies. The play-pen, as guessed, didn't last very long. In fact, it collapsed after only five minutes after the others had left. Todd had manged to hop into a bin and smelt worse than ever before. Feeling rather brave, Logan said he would give 'the little grub' a bath.  
  
"What was i thinking?!", Logan said to himself as he squirmed with a hyperactive Todd.  
  
"No bath, no bath!", said Todd, squirming in Logan's grasp, "soap's YUCKY!".  
  
Logan growled.  
  
"Listen ya little punk, you're going in this bath, and you're going in it now!", he said, leaning over the bath and opening his arms.  
  
He was expecting Todd to just fall into the bath. Instead, Todd clung to his arm, his eyes screwed shut. Logan blinked and shook his arm. Todd stayed put. Logan shook a little more violently, panic setting in. He then had an idea he gently poked Todd under his chin. Todd gave a giggle and losened his grip on Logan's arm, dropping into the bath with a splash. Todd resurfaced and glared at Logan. Logan smirked.  
  
"Hah, beat you, you little worm!", he said, putting his hands on his hips in a victorious stance.  
  
But Logan had put Todd in his natural element...and Todd wasn't happy. Todd submerged himself and suddenly a tounge flipped out of the water, grabbing Logan and throwing him into the bath. Todd leapt out joyfully and hopped to the door, only to have it slam shut before him. Todd stopped and looked up as Sam stood before him.  
  
"Whoah there little fella", he said scooping up Todd, "hey ya'll nice and clean, how about we find some clothes for ya'll, huh?".  
  
"Okey", said Todd happily.  
  
Logan looked up in shock, still in the bath.  
  
"How?...what?..you?", he stuttered at Sam.  
  
"A'h have a little sister back at home", said Sam with a grin, "ah'm good with kids...you need a towel?".  
  
"I'm fine", growled Logan getting up and storming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Mr Logan all wet and mad", said Todd.  
  
*****  
  
"I wanna song, NOW!".  
  
Scott looked down at Kitty, who was glaring at him angrily.  
  
"Okay", said Scott, picking up Kitty, "Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep, and doesn't know where to find them, leave them al....".  
  
"Oh come on, like the kids need to hear stupid nursery rhymes!", he said, plucking Kitty from Scott's arms.  
  
"Oh and you got a better idea, Shakedown?", snapped Scott, "you sing her something then!".  
  
"Fine, i will!", said Lance, clearing his throat, begining to launch into song, "This ain't a song for the broken-hearted, No silent prayer for the faith-departed, I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd, You're gonna hear my voice, When I shout it out loud....".  
  
He paused, Kitty looked at him for a second before whimpering and running off. Scott clapped sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, well done", he said with a smirk.  
  
"Drop dead, Summers".  
  
****  
  
"Roar ROAR!".  
  
Beast was currently chasing a terrified Piotr around while Amara and Wanda attempted to calm him down.  
  
"Someone get this kid a sedative!", shouted Wanda, tackling Hank to the ground.  
  
"Grrrrr", said Hank, trying to free himself.  
  
"Please let go of me".  
  
Rogue was staring at Gambit, who was hugging her leg.  
  
"Hello chere", he said, wiggling his eyebrows, "you wanna play house wit' Gambit?".  
  
"No, i don't wanna 'play house with Gambit'!", snapped Rogue.  
  
Remy pouted and looked at the ground.  
  
"But Remy love chere", he said.  
  
Rogue was about to answer when Storm and Pietro walked in. Pietro was struggling with five 3 year old Jamie's, all giggling manically. Storm meanwhile held a four year old Forge, who looked very bored.  
  
"Look what we found", said Pietro with sarcastic happiness, "MORE bundles of joy".  
  
"Oh...goodie", said Amara, "a kid who can create anything he wants and a kid who can become MORE kids! Just what we need!".  
  
Lance and Scott came running into the room, looking around frantically.  
  
"Have you seen Kitty?", asked Scott, "Alvers sang her a rock tune and she ran off".  
  
"Hey it's not MY fault!", said Lance, "besides, she couldn't have gone far!".  
  
This comment was answered by the sound of a car starting up and the sound of tires squealing.  
  
"You were saying?", said Logan, walking in, still soaked.  
  
Lance felt his pockets.  
  
"She stole my keys!", he said, "oh my God!. She's got Betty!".  
  
The small group ran out to see the jeep drive off.  
  
"She can't be doing that by herself", said Storm, "she can't reach the pedals!".  
  
"Errr....where's Piotr?", asked Pietro, looking around.  
  
"Car go bye bye", said Remy.  
  
*****  
  
Whoahahahahhahahah!. 'Aint i evil?! Welll, i can't take credit for ALL the evilness, that's your guys job! Send in your suggestions. Until next time.... 


	3. Babies, Babies everywhere

Baby Blues 2 - Revenge is sweet  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Diclaimer: "Flash, take the controls... does anyone ask if I know how?!"  
  
******  
  
Wow, i had so very very many reviews, yeeeeey!. Right, remember i can't use EVERYTHING that is requested, as there are alot of requests, but i will try my best.  
  
Chrissie - Forge getting to grips with various items of technology in the mansion? Tee hee.  
  
Classic Tinker - Storm will have someone else try to 'bond' with her. Whoahahhahaha!. People running into walls to get Kitty? Done! Yes, Forge will be making things in this fic...lots of things...and Hank will have fun too. Colossus will end up being shoved into doing alot of things..poor little guy. I already zapped Spidey, but Mystique and Mags were only babies for a short amount of time...do i need to hint anymore? Tee hee.  
  
enshi Kanashii - Ooooooohh you have many evil ideas my friend, and some of them will be used..oh yes.  
  
ShadowKitten - Aww shucks, i'm honoured.  
  
Pyromaniac - Never fear, everyones favorite Aussie is here!  
  
Lots of people want more Remy following Rogue, it is done.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 3 - Babies babies everywhere  
  
*****  
  
"The wheels on the jeep go round and round, round and round, round and round".  
  
Kitty sang happily at the top of her voice as she spun Lance's jeep up the driveway, the tyres squealing. Piotr was kneeling on the floor, working the pedals.  
  
"This is fun!", he said happily.  
  
"Told you it would be!", said Kitty, heading for the gate, knocking over a statue as she went.  
  
They were within inches of breaking out when Fred suddenly dived in front of the jeep. Kitty went to phase through him, only to hit him, she wasn't strong enough to phase both herself and the jeep. The jeep bounced back and stopped.  
  
"Awww", said Kitty sadly.  
  
"Come on kiddies", said Fred, reaching in and plucking up Kitty and Piotr, "lets get you back in the house".  
  
"Yeah, before they cause any major structural damage", said Pyro, walking up.  
  
"Oh good, you caught them", said Storm, flying over, "any luck finding others?".  
  
"Nope", said Pyro, "Magneto is trailing a bunch of the high school kids and that Grey girl has gone into the Morlock tunnels".  
  
"We found squat", said Fred, as Piotr and Kitty struggled in his grasp.  
  
Kitty phased herself and Piotr free and ran off into the house, laughing manically, Piotr followed at a much more steady pace.  
  
******  
  
A few hours later, Pietro had shown up, tucked under his arm a three year old Amanda, who kept screaming that she wanted to be with Kurt, and not 'Mr Speedy Man'.  
  
"My NAME is Pietro, not 'Mr Speedy Man'", he said.  
  
"I want Kurt NOW!", shouted Amanda, wriggling free of Pietro, dropping and giving him a kick in the shin.  
  
"Why you little...", started Pietro, only to have Amanda pull a face and run off.  
  
He was about to go off after her when he noticed Wanda walking by with Todd in her arms. She was smiling happily....it was getting worrying.  
  
"You're attatched to him, aren't you?", he said, glaring at his sister.  
  
"No!", snapped Wanda, "but you gotta admit, as a kid...he's kinda cute".  
  
Todd smiled and gave Pietro a wave.  
  
"Hello Pietwo", he said.  
  
Pietro glanced at him before groaning.  
  
"Okay..maybe he's a tiny TINY bit cute", he said, before glaring at his sister, "you still can't keep him".  
  
Sam had been able to catch Piotr as he was running around, the Russin happily settling down and letting Sam put him quietly in the Common Room.  
  
"Okay, what IS it with you and kids?", said Pietro, "it's either an extra mutant power, or just plain spooky!".  
  
"I'm good with kids, is all", said Sam with a shrug, "as long as ya'll are nice to them, they'll be as good as gold".  
  
"Good as gold", repeated Todd from Wanda's arms.  
  
********  
  
Freddy had finally managed to catch up with Kitty, who had kept phasing, so he couldn't grab her.  
  
"Uncle Freddy's lossing his patience", said Fred with a forced grin.  
  
"Nehhhhhhhh", said Kitty, "can't catch me!".  
  
"I'll catch you, you little maggot!", snapped Amara, running after Kitty.  
  
Kitty laughed, running ahead of Amara, and straight through the wall...too late did Amara remember that she couldn't go intangible herself and that when she hit the wall, she would stop. She hit it with a thud, falling back and groaning.  
  
"Well THAT was dignified!", she snapped.  
  
"Ya'll should try bein' me", said Rogue, from where Remy was still holding onto her leg.  
  
"Can Remy give chere a footrub?", he asked.  
  
"No, no a'h do not want a footrub", said Rogue "a'h don't want a backrub, a candelight dinner, flowers OR chocolates...well maybe the chocolates....but ma'h point is, a'h want ya'll ta leave me alone. Got that, Cajun?".  
  
Remy blinked, looking at her before smiling.  
  
"Remy love you".  
  
Rogue gave a frustrated groan and proceeded to smack her head against the wall repeatedly.  
  
"Chere shouldn't do that", said Remy, "give chere a boo boo".  
  
*****  
  
Inside the kitchen, Lance had been attempting to cook. Okay, so he had no idea what he was doing, but someone had to do the job, and the more time spent away from the kids the better. He was interupted out of his thoughts by something tugging at his arm. He looked down to see Kitty holding up a book.  
  
"Read to me", she said.  
  
"I'm kinda busy at the moment Kitty maybe la....".  
  
"Read to me, NOW!", snapped Kitty.  
  
Lance winced before sitting down on a chair. Kitty clambered onto his knee and waited. Lance opened the book, cleared his throat and started to read.  
  
"Last Tuesday, me and Rogue went shopping. Why she always has to go in the dark and gloomy stores is beyond me and....", Lance paused, "wait a minute!. This is your diary!".  
  
"READ!", snapped Kitty.  
  
Lance groaned, he knew this was an invasion of privacy, but he did...kinda want to know what she thought about him. He flipped on before reading again.  
  
"I'm really starting to miss Lance now. I shouldn't have said what i said to him, but i feel like i can't back out now. I really do care about him, i wish he were here right now. It was a stupid mistake to call him a hood, i wish i......".  
  
Kitty gave an anoyed groan and poked Lance, who had stopped.  
  
"READ!".  
  
Lance sniffled.  
  
"Gimmie a sec", he said, "i'll be okay...just got something in my eye...".  
  
****  
  
Storm and Pyro had been having a 'wonderfull' time rounding up the Jamies. Everytime one had been caught, another simply clapped his hands and made more.  
  
"I believe we are fighting a losing battle", said Storm with a defeated sigh, "how many are there now?".  
  
"Last time i counted....a gazillion!", snapped St John, before adding, "sorry...i'm very very tired".  
  
They watched Scott run by, trying to catch Beast with a net.  
  
"Come here Mr Mcoy!", said Scott, "come on, i won't hurt you".  
  
"Grrrrrrr!", said Hank, "i'm Bigfoot. Roooooaaar!".  
  
"Okay then", said Scott, "come here Mr Bigfoot...come on, i have some sweets for you".  
  
Hank thought this over before pulling a tounge and running off. Scott sighed and glanced over at Storm and Pyro.  
  
"How did these guys handle us when this happened to us?. There were MORE of us!", he said.  
  
"I think that Jamie can even out that score", said Storm with a sigh, "we need to devise a way to...".  
  
She trailed off as the lights of the mansion blinked on and off.  
  
"Must be a power surge", said Scott.  
  
"Huh", said Pyro, "someone must be using a whole lotta power to get the lights like that".  
  
Storm suddenly gave a small squeak.  
  
"Errr....who's watching Forge?", she asked.  
  
"No one", said John, "he was sitting quietly in the hall last time i saw him".  
  
"That's......not good", said Scott, "we'd better find him before something blows up".  
  
****  
  
Whhaohahahahahhaha!. Yes, the zaniness continues. Keep those suggestions a'comming. Until next time.... 


	4. Never undersetimate a genius

Baby Blues 2 - Revenge is Sweet  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Labor? What you YOU know about labor? How would YOU feel if you were expected to give birth every 10 seconds for the rest of your life?"  
  
***  
  
*Looks at the reviews* Wow...this thing is more popualr than i thought.  
  
Duskdweler - Oooohh Kitty wanting to go potty, and there only being male carers around? Tee hee  
  
Tusken - Oh God, i can't resist the freezer comment. I'll get Sabes in eventually, though as an adult.  
  
Classic Tinker - Yes, Logan will get tortured (see above).  
  
Miranda - Hank having an 'acident' in his lab..oooohh.  
  
Bradleigh - One Brazillian present and accounted for.  
  
Kippenberger - Gods, that's too much to resist...i need a villian too, look out for him. Whoahhahahaha!  
  
Draco-luver - One baby Duncan and one Cookie Monster.  
  
TrunksGirl - Yes, i named Lance's Jeep after my Grandmother...she doesn't know.  
  
Chrissie - Forge shalt create his robot....yes i HAVE seen toddlers with sugar...i have a younger brother and nephew,, they were terrible as tots.  
  
Goldylokz - Bubble wrap is done!  
  
Hounddog - Whoahahhahahahaha!  
  
Now a few of you have asked about Angel, he was babified in the first, so he wont be in this one, but he WILL make an appearnce, oh yes.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 4 - Never underestimate a genius.  
  
****  
  
Just as the group was about to start search for Forge, there was a loud BANG emulated from Beast's lab, followed by thick, black smoke.  
  
"Oooopsie", came Hank's voice, "i did an uh oh".  
  
Storm gave a small whimper.  
  
"Someone go after Forge, and the rest of us will deal with this", she said.  
  
"I'll go", said Pyro, "i mean, his power isn't all THAT great. Oooooooohh an invention! Scaaaarrryyy".  
  
He gave a sarcastic laugh before running off.  
  
"He isn't coming back....is he?", asked Scott.  
  
******  
  
Logan gave a snarl. He had been trailing kids all day..he was getting tired and angry. He needed a beer. He had snuck quietly into the kitchen and opened the fridge-freezer, picking out a can of the precious nectar. He looked at it as if it were the holy grail. He was about to open it when he heard a cough. He turned slowly around to see Todd watching him.  
  
"What?!", he snapped.  
  
Todd crossed his arms.  
  
"It's bad to drink alchyholl", said Todd, "bad Mr Logan. I gotta take it off you now".  
  
"You'll pry it out of my dead hands Wart!", snapped Logan, holding his beer to him.  
  
Todd narrowed his eyes and shot out his tounge, aiming for the can. Of course, he missed, instead, hitting the freezer compartment. He tried to pull back, and found he couldn't, his tounge was stuck fast. He gave a whimper.  
  
"Hah!", said Logan, "bye kid, have fun".  
  
He started to head to the door when he heard another whimper. He turned to see Todd looking at him like a trapped puppy. His eyes were big and watery, and his bottom lip trembled. He gave a little shudder and whimpered for good measure. Logan sighed, putting his beer on the table and walked over to him.  
  
*SHKINT*  
  
He popped out his claws and cut around the ice, freeing Todd, who promptly hugged his leg.  
  
"Thwak you Mr. Lowgan", he said, his tounge lisping a little from being so numb.  
  
"Yeah yeah, get offa me", said Logan, turing back to his beer can...only to find it gone, "oh....".  
  
******  
  
John had finally found the more technologically adavanced part of the mansion. If Forge was anywhere, he'd be here. John opened a door to find Forge sitting in the middle of a room, tinkering away with what looked like a robot. Pyro gave a smirk.  
  
"I got you now, Gadget Boy", he said, walking forward.  
  
Suddenly, his foot hit something. To his suprise, it was a wire, he gave the wire a tug. The wire pulled down a stick, which was holding up a baking tray filled with marbles. The baking tray tipped on its side, the marbles rolling across the floor and into a toy bucket. The bucket jolted with the extra weight, causing it to fall back and hit a switch on a fan. The fan started up, the wind it caused making a small toy car, with a paper sail attached to it's back, roll ahead and hit a funnel filled with sand. This caused the funnel to start emptying out sand into a bucket suspenended by a thin wire. The extra weight made the wire snap, the bucket fell and hit a plank of wood, catapulting a bowling bowl on the other end into the air. John had watched this dumbfounded until he realised the bowling ball was headed for his head. He squeaked and ducked just in time, the ball sailing over his head.  
  
"Hah!", he said, pointing a finger at Forge, "you missed!. Not such a great inventor now, are we?! Genius, hah!".  
  
Forge smiled at him then waved.  
  
"Bye bye fire-man", he said.  
  
John blinked, he turned his head in time to see the bowling ball fall onto a plank of wood behind him with some string attached. The string unraveled itself with the jolt and..nothing happened. Pyro blinked. Where was that whistling sound coming from? He deduced it was coming from over his head. He tilted his head back to see that the sound came from a falling iron...a falling iron headed straight for his forehead.  
  
*****  
  
Fred looked up when he heard a thump.  
  
"That sounded nasty", he said.  
  
"There, done!".  
  
Sam looked rpoudly at his handywork. Jamie had been covered from head to toe in bubble wrap, leaving only his face exposed. Sam had also tied a pillow on his front, on his back and on his head. Jamie shuffled.  
  
"I can't move", he said.  
  
"Good!", said Sam, "then it was a sucess".  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Suddenly, Roberto and Kurt appeared, complete with four year old versions of Kelly and Duncan. Amanda took one look at Kurt and squealed, wrapping herself around his leg.  
  
"Fuzzykins!", she said happily.  
  
Kurt looked down at his girlfriend, before noticing the others were looking at him.  
  
"Vhat?", he said, "she doesn't call me that!...vell...not all the time".  
  
"Whatever you say, 'Fuzzykins'", said Roberto with a chuckle.  
  
Kelly glanced around him, before starting to cry.  
  
"I want to go home!", he said.  
  
"You look like you need a hug", said Piotr, "i give you one".  
  
With that, Piotr gave Kelly a bearhug. Kelly started to make little wheezy noises and struggled to get free. Meanwhile, Duncan had wandered off, finding Scott as he wandered the halls, looking for babies, and kicked him in the shin.  
  
"Hah!", said Duncan.  
  
Scott narrowed his eyes. Oh God, how much he wanted revenge...he could take it. He could get his venagnce right there, right now. He was bigger than Duncan. He shook his head, no, no he couldn't stoop that low. He had to be a good leader..he had to be a good...he was dragged out of his thoughts when he realised Duncan had gone again and someone was pulling at his pant leg. He turned down to see Kitty.  
  
"Mr Scott, i need to go potty", she said.  
  
"Errr...let me just find one of the girls and....", started Scott, only to have Kitty kick him in the shin..he really needed some shin guards or something.  
  
"NO!", shouted Kitty, "i need to go NOW!".  
  
"Oh...boy", said Scott with a sigh as Kitty dragged him off towards the bathroom.  
  
******  
  
Rogue was getting worried. Remy had actually let go of her for five seconds and wandered off, claiming he was getting her a 'present'. That was quite a while ago now. She hated to admit it, but she was missing the little creep. A shadow passed down the hall. Rogue smirked before running at it and tackling the figure down with a thump.  
  
"Owwww", said Storm.  
  
"Oh....sorry Storm", said Rogue, getting up and helping the Weather Witch up, "a'h thought ya'll were Remy..a'h kinda lost him".  
  
"I lost Hank too", said Storm, "i found him in the lab. He claimed he was the Cookie Monster and was making the perfect Cookie....i turned my back for one second and...and he'd gone!".  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!".  
  
Both Storm and Rogue glanced up at this new noise. They followed it to find Remy drinking something from a can.....a beer can.  
  
"LOGAN!", shouted Storm, "the babies have found your beer!".  
  
"MY BEER!!!!!!", came Logan's voice from somwhere in the house.  
  
Suddenly, there was a whiring sound, the lights of the mansion flickered again. A computer voice spoke over the whole house.  
  
'Cerebro System comprimised. Active mansion shutdown in five seconds. Four, three, two one...'  
  
Suddenly, all the power in the mansion went out.  
  
"Ooooooooohhhh", came remy's voice, followed by a hiccup, "no lights. God for kissing chere".  
  
"Don't kiss me!", shouted Rogue, turning to run, only running into a wall.  
  
****  
  
Whoahahahahhahahahahahhahaha!. Such fun i have with these peoples, such fun. As always, send in your suggestions. Until next time.... 


	5. Impressionable young minds

Baby Blues 2 - Revenge is Sweet  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "You know, I was going to let you become a part of my most erotic fantasies, but now you can just write it off".  
  
****  
  
Whoot, so many reviews, once again, i appologise if it seems you are ignored, you really aren't, its just impossible to fit everyones requests in, in a single chapter.  
  
HoneyBug - That is a very good question. Here is your answer.  
  
Pyromaniac - What WILL the Seftons think? Whoahahahahaha!  
  
Goldylokz - The babies are plotting, plotting, i say!  
  
Abbie Soler Star - One Elmo on the way!  
  
Bradleigh - You want Tabby? You got Tabby!  
  
Ellen - Pietro as a bad role model...tee hee.  
  
Desecendent - Now you KNOW i can't resist Kelly torture.  
  
Dax - Oohhhh yeah, i love that movie, yup, you got it! And our Aussie imporonsting another Aussie? Oh, how well you can work my head.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 5 - Impressionable young minds.  
  
****  
  
Everything was quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Lance was getting nervous...very nervous. The children had all gone quiet, the fact that it was also pitch black didn't ease his nerves.  
  
"Anyone?", he called out, "babies?, X-Geeks?...Pietro?".  
  
He paused...he was calling for Pietro, he HAD to be scared. As long as he didn't stoop to asking Summer's for help...  
  
"Over here", came Roberto's voice, "the kids, they have gone!".  
  
"I've still got Amanda", said Kurt, "owww..honey, let go of my leg".  
  
"I'm scawred Fuzzykins", said Amanda.  
  
"What the hecks going on?!", Wanda's voice.  
  
Suddenly, the lights flickered back on, showing all the 'carers' in the room....minus Pyro and every child but Amanda.  
  
"This really isn't very good", said Storm, "and what's worse, Rogue had a little...accident".  
  
"Bonjour", said Rogue, "Rogue wanna take a nap now, were'd Rogue's Beau go?".  
  
"She touched Remy...didn't she?", said Pietro, blinking.  
  
"Yes, he kissed her", said Storm, "i'm not sure where he is now".  
  
"Can you tell me how to get, how to get to Seasame Street", the children's voices wafted through the mansion.  
  
"It's coming from Cerebro!", said Sam, "why do a'h have a feeling of dread?".  
  
The group dashed off to find the tots watching Seasme Street on the Cerebo screen. Well....some of them. Kelly was whimpering as he was being attacked by a tiny little robot, Forge giving an evil laugh from the controls. Piotr and Jamie glanced up from the TV.  
  
"Bad people come to take away TV", said Piotr.  
  
"Lets get them", said Jamie.  
  
The two stood up and walked over to Freddy.  
  
"Nice babies...good babies", said Fred, backing away.  
  
"What are you so afraid of?!", snapped Pietro, "you have invunerable skin , you Ass-Clown".  
  
Kitty giggled.  
  
"Ass-Clown", she repeated.  
  
The other infants laughed and started to say 'Ass-Clown' over and over again.  
  
"Well done Pietro", said Scott, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "you've taught them a new word!".  
  
"Ass-Clown!", said Amanda where she was still hugging tightly to Kurt.  
  
"Assy-Assy-Ass-Clown", sang Duncan.  
  
Suddenly, Elmo came on the TV. Kelly looked at the screen, then at Kurt.  
  
"They made Elmo blue! Ass-Clowns!", he said, then squeaked as a foam bullet hit him in the eye.  
  
"Take that, Ass-Clown!", said Forge with a manical laugh.  
  
"Bad Forge, no robots!", said Storm, picking Forge up and moving the robot controls away with her foot.  
  
"Awwwww", said Forge then smiled at her, "hello pretty lady".  
  
Kurt suddenly gave a squeak of shock, he felt something wet hit his back. He turned to see Kitty holding a paint blush, complete with red paint.  
  
"Hold still, Elmo", she said, "i'll get you the right colour again".  
  
"Nooooooooooooooo!", screamed Kurt, "i'm blue!. I LIKE being blue!".  
  
*BAMF*  
  
He reapeared in the foyer, only to see Mr and Mrs Sefton walking up the driveway. They gave Kurt daggers, then noticed Amanda clinging to his leg.  
  
"My daughter!", said Margali, "what have you done to her?!".  
  
"Nothing, honest Mrs Sefton", said Kurt, oh God, why hadn't he just let himself be painted?.  
  
"Why i ought to....", started Mr Sefton before a little cough made him pause.  
  
Tabby leaned on the door, holding a tiny version of Mystique.  
  
"Someone else has did it", she said, "not Kurt".  
  
She blinked for a second before holding Mystique in the air.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Sefton, meet Kurt's mom", she said, then chuckled, "what a way for the folks to meet, huh?".  
  
"Put me down!", said Mystique, "me hate you all!".  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Cerebro Room, things had gotten slightly under control....slightly. Orono had managed to figure out how to shut off Seasme Street and get Cerebro working properly again...persuading Forge to fix what he had done. Forge had agreed, but only because she was a 'pretty lady'. Logan had been watching this with light amusement when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. It was a beer can. Just sitting on the desk. It was within arms reach. A can of beer!. The LAST can of beer! He glanced around, no one else ahd seen it. He could just reach over and.... As he did so, a green tounge shot out, grabbing the beer can.  
  
"No alchyholl!", said Todd sternly, "it's bad for Mr Wolverine Man".  
  
"Give me back my beer.....now", hissed Loagn through gritted teeth, "come on, give me the beer".  
  
"No", said Todd, before tossing it out of the room.  
  
Logan whimpered as he watched the beer can roll away down the hall.  
  
"I'm coming baby!", he shouted, chasing after it, "don't go away, come back!".  
  
As Logan left, Pyro staggered into the room, holding his head. There was a big iron-mark on his forehead.  
  
"Ouch, that looks like it hurt", said Roberto.  
  
"Nothing hurts me mate", said Pyro, looking up...his eyes were glazed over, "because i always come prepared for any emergency!".  
  
Pietro stared at his team mate a little worriedly.  
  
"Pyro?", he tried, "St John?....you in there?".  
  
"Nope", said John, "i'm Steve Irwin, the crocodile hunter".  
  
"O......kay", said Scott, backing away, "well...Steve, how about you help us round up the babies?".  
  
"What babies?", asked 'Steve'.  
  
Everyone glanced around, only to find most of the babies had wandered off. In fact, the only ones still left were Remy, who was speaking in broken French with Rogue and Duncan, who had his foot stuck under the robot.  
  
"They've escaped..again", stated Lance.  
  
"I hope we NEVER get jobs as babysiters", said Amara, "we just can't do it!".  
  
"A'h can!", said Sam, "well...with normal babies anyway...we need to find them and round them up. If we feed them, they might sleep".  
  
"THIS looks like a job for the Crocodile Hunter", said Pyro, holding a finger in the air, "follow me mates. But be very quiet, the young may become agressive if hungry and cornered".  
  
With that, he crept off, with the air of someone who was doing something completely reckless, yet was in full control of the situtation. The others shrugged before following him, Roberto freeing Kelly and slinging him over his shoulder as he went past.  
  
****  
  
Whoahahhaahhahahhahahaha! More evilness! Do keep those suggestions a'coming in. Until next time... 


	6. Morlocks in the mix

Baby Blues 2 - Revenge is Sweet  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Looks like I picked the wrong week to stop sniffing glue!".  
  
****  
  
Wow, so many reviews *grins* i feel so loved!, i'm gonna do them in a special way today, as seen as there were a few multiple requests:  
  
JAMIE: "Goo?".  
  
No not you!:  
  
Dax, Kippenberger, Draco-luver annnnnd Pyromaniac - You have all requested that 'Steve' has his 'Terry'...some have even requested a specific 'Terry'. Well, i won't ignore the masses..nope, i won't. Oh and yes, Ass-Clown was for Chris Jehrico..back when i could actually watch wrestling and not worry about getting up for work the next morning *sigh* i miss Kane....  
  
HoneyBug, Ellen, Draco-luver: Magneto WILL be a baby in this fic...just not yet, be patient my friends, it will be worth it Mwhaohahahahahaha!  
  
Hunteress - Some Blue mother and son bonding? Oooooohhh!  
  
Tenpi Shojo - Where's Evan? HERE'S Evan! And guess what? He's brought some Morlock friends with him! Now i have seen X-Treme measures, i feel most comfortable writing the Morlocks in, and write them i shall!  
  
Kippenberger: The Seftons trying to pawn Tabby off on Kurt to 'free' their daughter? Tee hee.  
  
Raliena - I like Sam too :) Yes, he shall show his wonderfull baby- controling skills.  
  
Tenshi Kanashii - Remy getting jealous over Rogues (still VERY obvious, despite Jean) crush on Scott? Ooooooohhh so evil, i like it!.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 6 - Morlocks in the mix  
  
******  
  
Mr and Mrs Sefton had been quite patitent. They had sat down on the couch, listened to Kurt's story, nodded as Tabby backed him up, trying to hold down a shift-shaping Mystique, then stared at their daughter, who was stroking the fur on Kurt's arm the wrong way.  
  
"Nice boyfriend", she said, giving his arm a pat.  
  
That. Did. It.  
  
"BOYFRIEND?!!!!!!", shouted Mr Sefton, standing up, "you have been TOLD Amanda Sefton, that you are not, and i repeat N.O.T, NOT to date that...that...".  
  
"Blue Furred Demon Freak?", asked Kurt dryly, crossing his arms, "i bevlieve those vere ze vords you used last time".  
  
"You keep out of this", warned Mr Sefton, then turned back to Amanda, "what do you have to say for yourself, young lady?".  
  
"My hair is brown", said Amanda with an afirming nod.  
  
Mr Sefton stared at her for a second, before sitting down.  
  
"Why?".  
  
Mystique wiggled free of Tabby and gave Kurt's head a squease.  
  
"I love you son", she said.  
  
"Oh great, NOW she tells me", said Kurt, flicking his tail, "most mothers vould say it vhen they are adults".  
  
Mystique ignored this comment, looking at Mr at Mrs Sefton accusingly.  
  
"No be mean to my boy!", she said, "my boy sweet. I love him lots!. Boom Boom lady no good for my boy, Amannnnnndddaanna no good either!".  
  
"Hey!", snapped Amanda, blowing a rasberry at Mystique.  
  
"What does she mean 'Boom-Boom lady?'", asked Mrs Sefton.  
  
"Long story", said Kurt and Tabby in unison.  
  
Mrs Sefton grinned and whispered something in Margali's ear. Margali grinned and grabbed Tabby, Amanda and Mystique.  
  
"Lets find the others, dear", she said, dragging her out of the room.  
  
Kurt watched in horror, realising he had been left alone in a room with his worst enemy. Far more dangerous than Magneto. Someone who hated him more than Todd. He was stuck with..Mr Sefton!. He suddenly had the urge to crawl under the couch and die.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, the group had split up to search for the babies...not an easy task. Amara wasn't the happiest of people, she wondered why everyone else got to go looking FOR the babies while she was stuck looking AFTER them. Life was not fair.  
  
"There you are!".  
  
Amara squeaked as Pyro gave her a hug, before turning to face an invisible camera.  
  
"Now my lovely wife Terry here...."  
  
"My name's not Terry and i'm not your wife", said Amara, "in fact i hardly know you at...".  
  
"We're gonna track down the dangerous Iron baby. It's Latin name is Piotr Ras...rasbu....metalman!", he said, "now we must proceed with great caution, and don't try this at home, folks, me and Terry are professionals".  
  
"How hard DID that iron hit you?", asked Amara with a sigh, watching John..or rather, Steve stalk up to Piotr.  
  
Piotr turned around in time to see John take a leap at him, tackling him to the ground. He gave a shout and transfromed into his metalic form, thrashing around in Pyro's grasp.  
  
"Ahhh, whoah little fella, whoah", said 'Steve', "now he's gone into his metalic mode, which is a great defense mechanism, not many critters will want to tangle with that hard shell!. Whoah, whoah there. You have to be carefull when handling these fella's, 'cause they can give you quite a wallop".  
  
"Pyro, you are pinning a metal baby to the floor", said Amara, "not taming a crocodile, rattlesnake or monitor lizard".  
  
"That's right Terry", said 'Steve', completely oblivious to what she had actually SAID, "the audience should NEVER try this at home!. Better to be safe than sorry".  
  
"Right, that's exactly what i said", muttered Amanda, walking over and picking up Piotr, who hugged her as if she had just saved his life, she looked at Pyro, "idiot".  
  
"Love you too Terry!", said 'Steve' watching 'Terry' walk off.  
  
****  
  
"Helllllooooo?".  
  
Lucid glanced around the door of the mansion, granted he had already looked THROUGH it and seen no one there...maybe he was just being hopefull, "Ray told us to come here with any babies".  
  
He walked in, Calisto and Evan under each arm.  
  
"I'm pointy", said Evan with a giggle.  
  
"This place smells", from Calisto.  
  
"I don't like thissss", came Caliban's hiss from behind him, "we ssshouldn't trussst them. We sssshould have sssstayed in our tunnelssss, where we were ssssaffe".  
  
He walked in, carrying...nothing? He looked down and gave some empty space a tap.  
  
"Pleassse don't ssstart that again", he said.  
  
"Sowrry", came a voice, Facade suddenly appearing.  
  
"Awwww, man!, who have we got no......", Pietro paused, noticing the Morlocks, "ahhhhhhh!!! Aliens! Kill 'em!".  
  
Lucid rolled his eyes.  
  
"We're not aliens", he said, "were the Morlocks..mutants...like you".  
  
"Not like me!", snapped Pietro, "i'm pretty and gorgeous and you're....eewwwww".  
  
Caliban gave him a icy stare, pushing past, Lucid following close behind.  
  
"I told you it wassss a bad idea", said Caliban.  
  
"Oh, shut up", said Lucid, then sighed, "he's doing it again".  
  
Caliban groaned and went to poke Facade again...only to find nothing solid was in his hands.  
  
"Uh oh", he said, "sssslight problem".  
  
********  
  
"And then the Queen said 'Mirror Mirror on the Wall, who is the fairest of them all?'".  
  
Storm, Lance and Roberto watched in shock as Sam told Duncan, Kitty, Beast and Jamie a story, the children intranced.  
  
"They're...just..sitting there...quietly", said Lance, "like...good kids".  
  
Suddenly, a beer car rolled by.  
  
"Come back!".  
  
Logan followed close behind it. Roberto blinked, then shurgged.  
  
"Okay", he said.  
  
Suddenly, Todd hopped into their midst, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"He's gonna get me!", he squeaked, hiding behind Lance's leg with a whimper.  
  
Pyro bounded up, smiling.  
  
"Ahhh, now we've cornered the rare Toddius Tolenskyus, better known as the Toad", he said, "they are known to spit a deadly venom when angry, upset or scared, so Terry, i hope you have the anti-venom and goggles".  
  
He had no answer. He blinked  
  
"Terry?", he tried again, then pointing at Storm, "whatcha hiding for Terry?. He asked her.  
  
"What did you just call me?", asked Storm.  
  
"I thought that I was Terry!", said Amara, walking up, letting Piotr run over to where Sam was still telling the story.  
  
Pyro looked between Amara and Storm. He blinked.  
  
"Cripes, i can't remember who Terry is", he said, then blinked again, "maybe I'M Terry!".  
  
At this, he sat down, staring at his feet. He was silent for a second, then started to giggle hysterically. Storm and Amara looked at the giggling Aussie nervously. Suddenly, Facade appeared from where he was camoflaged on the wall and hit John over the head with a golf club.  
  
"Check please!", said John suddenly, before slumping to the ground.  
  
"Oh good", said Lance, with a forced grin, "Morlocks".  
  
*****  
  
Rogue, now thankfully free of her Gambit persona, was looking with Scott for Kelly and Forge. The fact that Forge was still lose scared her, the thought about being sucked into an alternatate baby dimension popping into her head. But nothing was more fightening than walking next to Scott. Why him?  
  
"So....", said Scott, filling the arkward silence, "which one do you think we'll find first?".  
  
"I dunno", said Rogue quickly with a shrug.  
  
Gambit, who had been following Rogue like a shadow narrowed his eyes, giving Scott a poke with his Bo Staff.  
  
"Rogue's GAMBIT'S chere, not yours!", he said, "so back off!".  
  
Rogue gave Remy a glare which suggested she'd like him to disintergrate on the spot.  
  
"I..i wasn't implying..i mean...", said Scott frustrated.  
  
'Ground swallow me up now, please, please, please', thought Rogue, 'a distraction, anything to get off this subject!'  
  
BANG!  
  
An explosion rocked the corridor, followed by Kelly crying.  
  
"Oh don't be such a Jive Turkey", came Forge's voice, "it was only a LITTLE electric shock!".  
  
'That outta do it, thank you'.  
  
*******  
  
*Giggles insanely* You like? Hope so, please do keep reviewing, don't worry, i have quite an interesting end to the beer can adventures, happily submited by my little brother, who is proving to be quite evil, like his big sister *Grins proudly* But that won't be for a while yet, nope. Anhoo, keep on suggesting, until next time.... 


	7. Young hearts, run free

Baby Blues 2 - Revenge is sweet  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "When i'm on fire, i remember to stop, drop and roll"  
  
*****  
  
Hazah to all my reviewers....i warn you now, i am a bit hyper as of late. I can't wait for Thursday! *Holds X-2 tickets close*....so my work may reflect that hyperness.  
  
Pyromaniac, Steahl - Where IS Rahne and Moira? Oh look, HERE they are, and see, they brought a friend with them!...excuse my VERY poor Irish accent.  
  
Draco-luver - Wanda's...having issues...yup  
  
Miranda, Foxy Bonecracker - More Mystique? Okey dokey!  
  
Belladonna - One fuzzy, bad-tempered babysitter on the way!  
  
Raliena - A baby evolving? Too good to miss!  
  
Classic Tinker - Pietro shalt watch over his arch rival. And you shall get more of the Cookie Monster. Hope your wrist heals soon.  
  
Eileen - CAN a toy be babyised? Yes, yes it can!  
  
Tenshi Kanashii - Photographic evidence huh? Whohahahahahaha!  
  
Kippenberger - Mmmm, i'll work on those couples, already got a Todd/Kitty story in the works, it'll appear after i finish either this fic or Thicker than Water..which ever comes first...see i didn't forget my promise *grins*  
  
Goldylokz - Forge shalt create his dimension!, not yet, but soon! Whoahahahhaha. Oh and in your own briliant words, they will now be 'up the creek without a paddle'...poor Samuel.  
  
DragonBlond - Come back with that baby Jamie! One Jubilee, right in the mix.  
  
******  
  
Chapter 7 - Young hearts, run free  
  
****  
  
"Sing, sing a song".  
  
Freddy looked at Wanda as if she had sprouted horns. Heck, it was weird enough she had offfered to help cook the childrens food, but now she was smiling happily....like she had become a mother.  
  
"W...Wanda", he said, very carefully, as he didn't want to get on her bad side, "do you know you're...singing?".  
  
Wanda turned around, smiling at him.  
  
"Well i'm just so happy", she said, "Todd's such a cute little baby. I...i think my maternal instincts are kicking in".  
  
With that, she turned back to the food and started humming happily. Freddy looked at her again, chosing the best course of action. He picked one...he RAN!  
  
****  
  
"I am NOT looking after HIM!".  
  
Pietro glared at Evan who was smiling at him from Lucid's arms.  
  
"Awww come on!", he said, "i've got enough trying to watch 'our fearless leader'".  
  
He pointed to where Callisto was repeatedly poking Storm in the shin.  
  
"Fight me!", she said, "i can take you!".  
  
"Please stop it before you hurt yourself", said Storm with a sigh.  
  
Before Pietro could protest any more, Evan had been placed into his arms and Lucid had made a break for it. Pietro looked down at Evan, Evan looked up at Pietro.  
  
"You have white hair", said Evan.  
  
"No, i have SILVER hair", said Pietro.  
  
"White".  
  
"Silver"  
  
"White"  
  
"I'm called QuickSILVER!", said Pietro, "not Quickwhite!".  
  
"You're a poo-poo head", said Evan, "i poke you now!".  
  
With that, he started knocking Pietro in the shoulder with a spikey arm.  
  
"Owww, quit it!".  
  
****  
  
At the entrance of the Xavier Institute, a small puppy bounded happily in, barking. It suddenly stopped and howled....okay...maybe it wasn't a puppy. The 'puppy' was followed by a giggling red-head who span around a few times before sitting on the ground.  
  
"'Tis a big house", she said, patting the wolf pup on the head.  
  
"Moira, Rahne?", a blonde haired man stumbled in, seeing the two on the floor, sighed, "come on, git up".  
  
Moira ignored him, giggling happily to herself and poking Rahne in the stomach. Rahne happily wagged her tail. Banshee gave a groan, why him?. Why?!. He glanced up to see a blue face looking at him with the same hopeless expression in the next room, standing next to next to him, a man was talking..alot. Banshee was about to go and rescue the poor blue beastie, when a growl and the sound of and electric wheelchair made him turn back to the door. Standing...and sitting there were Sabertooth and Xavier. Clinging to the back of Sabertooth's head was a three year old Jubilee.  
  
"Yey big kitty, you can put me down now", she said.  
  
"Don't call me big kitty", snarled Sabertooth, dropping Jubilee uncerimoniously to the ground and giving Xavier daggers, "Magnus is gonna pay for this!".  
  
Xavier didn't hear him. Both he and Banshee were staring each other down. The tension could have been cut with a very blunt object indeed.  
  
"Charles", said Banshee curtly.  
  
"Sean", said Xavier back in the same tone.  
  
There was silence for a second.  
  
"I have two feet", said Moira, breaking the silence, "see, one, two!".  
  
****  
  
Elsewhere in the mansion, a beer can clunked happily along the corridor. Logan raced after it. How the heck did it keep rolling like that?. He dived at it, pinning it to the ground.  
  
"Ah HAH!", he said in triumph, looking down at his prize...only to see it disapear through the floor.  
  
Logan whimpered.  
  
"Noooooooooo!".  
  
****  
  
"Hey lookie what i can do!".  
  
Roberto cast his glance up to the ceiling and blinked....Kitty was floating up by the ceiling..literary walking on air. In her hand, she clutched a beer can. Okay, he had no idea how she was doing this...but she had to be stopped.  
  
"Kitty, come down now!", said Roberto, hoping in vain that she would actually listen.  
  
"No!", said Kitty, oh well...at least he tried.  
  
Kitty giggled and floated along in the air before coming to a wall and phasing through it, letting the beer can fall with a clunk and carry on rolling along.  
  
****  
  
Kelly stumbled out of Beast's lab screaming blue murder..which was ironic, as seen as his hair was now dyed blue. Hank looked from the door of the lab, watching the retreating Kelly.  
  
"One day, i'll make EVERYONE blue", he said with an evil laugh, "and then i shall reign supreme. All hail the Cookie Monster. Whoahahhahahahaha!".  
  
"Shut up", said Forge, walking out, holding a little gun, "done!".  
  
"Oooohhhhh", said Beat with a grin, "lets go show the grown ups!".  
  
*****  
  
"Poke him again".  
  
Facade gave a giggled and poked the unconcious Pyro in the eye. The others had gone off in search of the, once again, scattered babies, leaving him and Piotr. Pyro made a funny groan, waving his hands around his face to get rid of the poking thing. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around.  
  
"W...where am i?", he said, "who am i?".  
  
"Coooooooooool!", said Piotr.  
  
"Lets reprogramme him!", whispered Facade before turning to look at Pyro, "WE'LL tell you who you are!".  
  
****  
  
Storm was tired...if this was what being a mother was all about...she was taking an oath of chastidy right here, right now.  
  
"Hey, there's a whole bunch of them!".  
  
Lance pointed happily to where Remy, Todd, Forge, Beast, Mystique and Duncan were all sitting, surrounding a cuddly bear.  
  
"Watch this!", said Forge, he held up a tiny little gun and shot the bear with it.  
  
The bear had a small light around it before it suddenly made a 'poof' sound, changing into a cuddly bear...cub.  
  
"Ooooooohhhh", came the response from the other babies, along with a few claps.  
  
"With this, we can make anything and everything BABIES!", said Forge with a laugh.  
  
"You're soooooo clever", said Mystique, batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
"Ewwww cooties!", said Forge, backing away quickly.  
  
He paused when he saw Storm.  
  
"Hi pretty lady!", he said chirpilily, "you like my new gizmo?!".  
  
"Er.....very nice, Forge", she said, making a mental note to ask him about the 'pretty lady' comment when he was back to normal.  
  
"Lets go make MORE stuff into babies!", said Duncan, the kids nodded, wandering off, Lance quickly following after them..kind of interested in what they planned to do with their new toy.  
  
Storm was about to go after them when she noticed Mystique scowling at her.  
  
"Forgey's MY boyfriend, not yours", she said, "you can't have him!".  
  
With that, she stomped down hard on Storm's foot and went off angrilily. Storm hopped on one foot holding the injured one....okay, Mystique obviously had some issues.  
  
*****  
  
Sam sighed happily. He had finally finished his story, the children left around him were sleeping soundly.  
  
"You are a GOD!", said Tabby in awe.  
  
"Ahhhh, it was nothin'", said Sam, trying to cover up the fact that he was blushing with a look of nochalance, a look he'd never been able to pull of, he decided to clear his throat instead, "so..how did ya'll get rid of Mrs Sefton?".  
  
"I told her that Kurt asked Amanda to marry him", she said, "it was either that or have her tell me ways to get Kurt back".  
  
Sam chuckled, about to reply when a wolf cub bombarded into him, wagging her tail and yipping happily. The wolf cub suddenly morphed itno a three year old Rahne, who hugged Sam.  
  
"Rahne?", said Sam, blinking, "how on Earth did Seren get ya'll all the way in Muir Island?".  
  
"Because we weren't there", said Sean, walking up, "we were on our way here to find out aboot 't baby epidemic. We got side-tracked by her".  
  
"Yes", said Xavier wheeling over, "it seems Seren is working for someone...who i do not know".  
  
"Hi Mr Shiney head", said Evan waving from Pietro's arms as Pietro walked, yas W.A.L.K.E.D over.  
  
"Hello Evan", said Xavier with an exasperated sigh, "hello Pietro".  
  
"I despise you", said Pietro simply, depositing Evan on the floor.  
  
Suddenly, a ping pong ball landed on Sam's head..a glowing ping-pong ball.  
  
"Something tells me....that's not a good thing", said Sam, right before the ball exploded.  
  
Sam gave a funny laugh, before falling face first on the floor.  
  
"Mon Deu!", said Remy, running over, "Remy no want to hurt Mr Sam".  
  
He started to whimper. The babies around him woke up, noticed Sam and also started to whimper.  
  
"Mr Sam's dead!", cried Todd.  
  
"Now who's going to read us stories?", said Kitty.  
  
Within seconds, all the babies started to wail horribly. Thinking fast Pietro zipped behind the uncnocious Sam and waved a limp hand around.  
  
"Don't worry Kiddies!", he said in the best Southern accent he could acocmplish, "a'hm O.K".  
  
The babies watched for a second before screaming again.  
  
"That's not Mr Sam!!!!!!!!", wailed Kelly, his hair still blue.  
  
"Wake up Mr Sam!", said Jubilee  
  
"Ye killed me boyfriend!", said Rahne, hugging the uncnocious Sam's head.  
  
"We're.....in trouble", said Tabby, stating the obvious.  
  
****  
  
Oh God, how bad to i feel hurting Sam! *Hugs Sam* You KNOW i love you really Sam. You're the BEST New Recruit!. Please keep those sugestions coming in, once again i appologise for my poor attempt at an Irish accent...my half-Irish friend would scowl at me. Until next time.... 


	8. Super duper heroes

Baby Blues 2 - Revenge is Sweet  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Call me crazy but I have a thing about drinking from the anus of another creature, Ok?".  
  
****  
  
Huzah to my reviewers. lets count the ways i love thee...okay...we'll do that later. Oh Butt Man and Stool Boy are not my creation, they are my older brother's. It's what he calls my nephew (his son) and our little brother...yup.  
  
I saw X-2 today. All i will say is OH MY GAWWWWWD! Best movie, EVER!  
  
Pyromaniac - *Pictures Pyro in spandex with a cape* Oh, that is too good a mental image to leave out.  
  
Goldylokz - Spider-Man did make an apperance last time, he may do yet, i haven't decided yet. Wheelchair stealing, check. Wanda's downside to motherhood, check. More Jamie, check.  
  
Duskdweller - A war of shape-shifting? Tee hee  
  
HoneyBug - Mystique and Rogue bonding present and accounted for.  
  
Dax Rattler - Banshee is from the comics, currently in a realtionship with Moira..hence why Xavier doesn't like him. Some Sabertooth torture is yours!, You REALLY want a Pyro/Storm moment.don't you? Okay, as seen as you asked so nicely...  
  
Tenpi Shojo - You KNOW i can't resist Pietro torture!  
  
Classic Tinker - More Pietro torture? You people really know what to ask for whaohaoahaohahahaha! *Giggles* There is a reason why Forge calls Orono a pretty lady, it's the same reason why i shouldn't have started reading the comics...they give me ideas, evil ideas. *Glares at Storm* when someone asks you to marry them you either say yes or no, not 'i'll think about it'! ..ahem...sorry. When is Mag's gonna be babyfied?. Soon my friend, so soon, you could touch it (that's my fancy way of saying it'll be in the next chapter).  
  
Raliena - The evolving baby was Kitty being able to walk on air.  
  
Ellen - One Iceman!  
  
The Mischievous One - Logan trying to tell a story while mourning over the lost beer? Oooohhh man!  
  
******  
  
Chapter 8 - Super duper heroes  
  
****  
  
Wanda stared at the screaming children....they hadn't stopped crying..she was begining to wonder if they ever would.  
  
"We gotta have a funeral for Mr. Sam", said Kelly sadly.  
  
In the corner of the room, Mystique and Rahne were fighting over who could make the most realistic wolf/werewolf. Both howled and growled. Rhane suddenly changed back into a human.  
  
"My Boyfriend CAN'T be dead", she whimpered.  
  
"He's not dead", said Wanda, then winced as all the children gathred around her, hugging her legs, "okay..get off..get off.....GET OFF!".  
  
The babies all took a step back in unison, looking up at her scared. Wanda put a hand to her head.  
  
"What was i thinking?", she said, "i hate children. I hate them. Hate them!!!! Die brats die!".  
  
She started to laugh manically before walking off, muttereing to herself. Rogue sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"Well we're down another carer", she said, "what are we gonna do no....oh for God's sake Remy!".  
  
She felt somthing hug her leg, when she looked down, it wasn't Gambit, but Mystique.  
  
"I love my daughter", said Mystique, "and my son. I'm a good mommy. Let's play house".  
  
Rogue gave a soft whimper as Mystique dragged her away.  
  
*****  
  
Bobby Drake sighed as he walked into the mansion. He didn't WANT to be there, he wanted to help look after the kids. He looked down at a three year old Teryn, who was flicking her hair and looking around snootily.  
  
"This place is nasty", she said, "i want to go home".  
  
"ICEY!".  
  
Bobby gave a offmph sound as Jubilee barreled into him, hugging him.  
  
"I LOVE you Icey!", she said.  
  
Bobby was about to reply when he heard someone humming what sounded like a super-hero theme.  
  
"Dun dun dun dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuunnnn!", came the voice of John, "make way for THE FLAMING INFERNO!".  
  
Pyro suddenly leapt out, his underwear on the outside of his suit, a table cloth floating from behind his back. His hands were on his hips in a classic hero stance. Bobby had to stick his fist in his mmouth to stop himself from busting a gut. Pyro...the Flaming Inferno, didn't notice this, and gave a booming laugh.  
  
"And what would the Falming Inferno be without his faithful sidekicks", he said, "Butt Man and Stool Boy!".  
  
Facade and Piotr stepped out, though not wearing anything different, they put their hands on their hips too.  
  
"Jee wilkers Flaming Inferno", said Piotr....Stool Boy, "what evil shall we fight today?".  
  
"I don't know Stool Boy", said Pyro, "lets go and see what's going down!. Flames away!".  
  
With that, the three ran off, all humming the same tune as before. Bobby blinked.  
  
"Yeah....that was weird".  
  
*****  
  
"And then the baby bear said. 'someone's been eating MY porridge and now it's all gone'", Logan paused in his story telling to sniffle, "kinda like....my beer".  
  
He gave a soft whimper before burring his head in his knees and started to sob.Kitty stared at him.  
  
"That's a crappy story", said Kitty, "we have to find a better story teller!".  
  
Duncan gave Sabertooth a poke.  
  
"Go Mr.Sabertooth!", he said.  
  
Sabertooth crossed his arms.  
  
"I don't know any storys", he said.  
  
"STORY!", snapped Jubille.  
  
"Just tell them a God-Damn story", said Bobby, whom Jubille was currently hugging.  
  
"FINE!", snapped Sabertooth, "once upon a time there was a..err... a Princess".  
  
"Was her name Amanda?", asked Amanda.  
  
"No way, her name was Kitty!", said Kitty.  
  
"Jubilee!", said Jubilee.  
  
"Her name was Stuart!", said Sabertooth angrily, "Now Princess Stuart lived in a big...".  
  
"Stuart isn't a name fro a Princess!", said Teryn, "Teryn is the name of a Princess!".  
  
"The Princess' name is STUART!", roared Sabertooth, all the kids shut up, staring at him, then, one by one, they started to cry.  
  
"Mr. Sam wouldn't yell at us", sniffled Todd.  
  
"Mr. Big kitty is mean", added Remy.  
  
Sabertooth felt panic rise.  
  
"Please stop cryin'", he said, "please!".  
  
This only made the babies cry harder and louder. Sabertooth cringed, this wasn't going well, not at all.  
  
"SHUT UP!", he snarled.  
  
More crying, Sabertooth, shook his head, standing up.  
  
"I'm sorry, i can't take this i'm goin'...fer a walk!".  
  
With that, he stalked off.  
  
*****  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
Jamie, or rather 6 Jamie's now they..or he was free of the bubblewrap, zipped along on Xavier wheelchair. He barreled into Pietro, knocking him down to the ground and running over him.  
  
"Owww", said Pietro from the ground.  
  
He picked himself up and shakily walked off until he found Xavier face down on the floor.  
  
"There were just...too many of them!", he said in a funny voice, they..they overpowered me. They said something about taking it for a 'higher cause'".  
  
"That doesn't sound good", said Pietro.  
  
****  
  
Storm had been waiting patiently by Beast and Forge, keeping an eye on the babyfiing machine, which Forge had gotten bored with and discarded. Suddenly, 6 Jamie's sped in, riding Xavier's wheelchair. It screeched to a stop and the Jamie's all merged into one.  
  
"I got it!", he said proudly.  
  
"Good", said Forge, walking over and looking at the wheelchair, "now i can make my...adjustments. Whoaohaoahhahahhaha!".  
  
"Dun dun dun dun dun dun duuuun!".  
  
Suddenly, Flaming Inferno and his trusty sidekicks burst in. Pyro put his hands on his hips again.  
  
"Ah ha!", he said, pointing a finger at Forge, "caught you red handed, Doctor Gizmo!".  
  
Forge looked at Pyro like he had grown an extra head. Pyro ignored this and carried on.  
  
"And look, your evil acomplaces, The Cookie Monster and Many Man!".  
  
Storm blinked, taking all this in before staring at Pyro.  
  
"John", she said, carefully, he looked like he was teetering on the edge of sanity, she didn't want to be the one to push him off, "why are you talking like that?....and why are you wearing your underwear on the outside?".  
  
Pyro turned and smiled at her.  
  
"And now i get to save my Lady Love", he said, "the beautifull Princess Windrider!".  
  
He laughed and picked up Storm, maiden style.  
  
"Put. Me. Down. NOW!", said Storm, outside, the sound of thunder rising.  
  
"Yeah, put her down now, you Jive Turkey!", said Forge, giving Pyro a swift kick in the shin, "i saw her first!".  
  
Storm blinked.  
  
"Wow, i've never had guys fight over me before...okay so one is a baby and the other is......odd, but still", she said, smiling, "who wants to fight for my love?".  
  
"Just be a sec, luv", said John, putting Storm down and tackling Forge to the ground, "DIE!".  
  
With a yell, Beast and Jamie started to attack Piotr and Facade. Storm glanced at all of this before sighing.  
  
"I wish i was in Africa".  
  
****  
  
Whoahahahhahaha...sorry the movie fried my brain. It'll be much better next time, i promise. Until then, keep those suggestions a 'comming! 


	9. The master of a really big word

Baby Blues 2 - Revenge is Sweet  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "When I join an underground cult I expect a little support from my family."  
  
****  
  
Hey all my dilegent reviewers and readers, your wait is over, Magneto has arrived! And LOOK who moved into my head last night!  
  
PYRO: Hi folks!  
  
John, if you're going to live here, you have to sit quietly with the others. *Watches as John pushes Todd off a seat to flirt with Wanda* Oh God help me...i'm running out of room!.  
  
DuskDeweller - Mmmmm what WOULD happen is a certain beloved Motorcycle (or in this case Motorcycles) were babyified? Whoahhahahahhaha!  
  
Pyromaniac - Nope, Kurt and the Seftons are in the Common Room..or rather MR Sefton and Kurt is..heh heh (i will get ot them soon). Ray hasn't shown up yet but Roberto is....somewhere in the house. You shall find Remy now, tee hee and of course, i can't say no to Kelly torture.  
  
The Mischievous One - Oh yes, Pie shall get his torture too. What has my evil little 10 year old brother come up with?. I'm noooot teeelllling!.  
  
Tenshi Kanashii - Weelll, Rogue is playing 'house' with Mystique at the moment *evil laugh* Forge offering Storm flowers from HER garden? Oh Gods, that was too good!  
  
Abbie Soler Star - Todd the frog prince? Priceless! The kids seraching for an evil monster? *Giggles even more*  
  
DragonBlond - One baby Lockheed..okay he isn't a real dragon in this..but you get my drift...  
  
Icy Flame - Evan spiking some adults to the wall *gets an evil idea* ooooohhhh!  
  
Alison - ....Poor Mr. Sam  
  
Catney - Ewww..that's gross...i love it!  
  
Dax Rattler - What did they do to the wheelchair?. Find out in this chapter *insert evil laugh*. Oh Gods, the image of Pyro and Forge duking it out for their lady love.....*giggles insanely*.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 9 - The master of a really big word  
  
****  
  
"You're not drinking your tea dear".  
  
Rogue stared at the empty cup in front of her, and then up at her mother, who had a smile that would put Mrs Cuningham to shame.....it was kinda creepy. She gave a nervous smile and raised to cup to her mouth pretending to drink. Once she had decided she had drunk enough fake tea she smiled.  
  
"Mmmmm nice", she said.  
  
This seemed to appease Mystique and she hummed happily, cleaning the table. Rogue glanced around, wondering when was th best possible time to make an escape when she felt something climb up and sit on her knee. She looked down to see Gambit.  
  
"Hi chere", he said, "Gambit keep you company".  
  
Mystique looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Well hello Mr....Lebooo", she said, then smiled at Rogue, "dear, i didn't know you were bringing your boyfriend over..i would have made more cupcakes".  
  
She indicated to the empty plate on the table.  
  
"Oh a'h think we have PLENTY of cupcakes", said Rogue, well...it looked like she was stuck there...  
  
****  
  
Sabertooth had been sitting quietly, watching Teryn and Kitty plastering make-up on the still unconcious Sam.  
  
"We're making Mr. Sam all pretty for his open casket", said Kitty happily as she smeared his right cheek with lipstick.  
  
Sabertooth chuckled to himself, keeping in mind to have a camera ready for when that kid woke up. His acute hearing suddenly picked up a sound...a sound he knew very well.  
  
"Beverly?".  
  
Suddenly 'Beverly' came screeching down the hall, minaturised so that Jubilee could ride on it.  
  
"Weeee!", she said, "i LIKE motorbikes!".  
  
Sabertooth gave a small whimper as his beloved bike flew past him.  
  
"Beverly?", he said again, before giving a small sniff.  
  
"Hah!", said Logan pointing a finger at him, "you lost your biiiiikkke!".  
  
Suddenly, Calisto came riding into the house on Logan's bike, it in the same state at Sabertooth's.  
  
"Carol?", said Logan, blinking, watching as Calisto follow Jubilee off into the depths of the mansion.  
  
"Har de har har", said Sabertooth, "the shoe's on the other foot now, 'aint it?".  
  
Logan gave him a dead-pan look.  
  
"The shoe's on the other foot?", he said, "have you been sniffing cat-nip again?".  
  
"I wish i was", said Sabertooth, sitting down with a whimper, "but i think the kids have wreaked my head".  
  
With that, he put his head in his knees and sobbed. Logan, unsure how to handle this situation, patted him on the head. He glanced up as he saw his beer can trundle happily down the corridor. He glanced at the sobbing Creed and at his rapidly departing beer. He made his choice....well, who could live without beer?  
  
****  
  
Jean Grey practically fell into the house, under one arm, she carried who used to be one of the most feared mutants on the planet..now reduced to four years old...he was even worse.  
  
"I want to go home!", he said, "this isn't my house!"  
  
Professor Xavier glanced up from where he had been propped up by a wall.  
  
"Oh dear God no", he said.  
  
Magneto smiled and floated over to Xavier.  
  
"Charley!", he said happily, giving him a hug.  
  
"Eric", said Xavier with a warning tone, "what have we said about calling me Charley?".  
  
He wasn't answered, as Beast was trundling towards them, pushing Xavier's wheel chair.  
  
"There you go Mr. Shiney Head", said Beast, guiltily putting the wheelchair in front of Xavier, "we're sorry we took it".  
  
Xavier glanced at it before tentively pulling himself back in.  
  
"That okay Hank", said Xavier, "at least you gave it back".  
  
"With ajustements", said Beast.  
  
"Ajustments?", asked Xavier, flicking a switch, suddenly, the chair screeched into life and sped off down the hall that Pietro would have had trouble pacing himself with, Xavier tried the brakes....they had gone, so he did the only logical thing, "ahhhhhhh!".  
  
***  
  
Storm gave a disgruntled groan, brushing away the jam that a passing Jamie had wiped on her skirt. She felt something tug her arm, she looked down to see Forge holding a bunch of rather beautifull flowers.  
  
"I picked some pretty flowers for you, Pretty Lady", said Forge, handing her the flowers shyly.  
  
"Oh", said Storm taking them and smelling them, "errrr...thank you Forge. They are..very nice".  
  
Forge smiled happily.  
  
"I'm glad you like them", he said, "i picked them especially for you from a biiiiiiggg garden in the attic".  
  
Storm paled.  
  
"MY garden?".  
  
Forge looked slightly nervous as he tried to think of an answer.  
  
"Errr...maybe", he said, then put on a puppy dog face, "i'm sorwwwwy".  
  
Storm stared at him before sighing..they were pretty flowers..and the thought did count....plus he looked like a helpless three legged puppy.  
  
"It's okay Forge", she said, ruffling his hair, "i like them".  
  
"AH HA!"  
  
Suddenly, Pyro leapt out from behind a statue, pointing an accusing finger at Forge, Piotr and Facade close behind him. Pyro still had the cape on and his underwear was still on the outside..so Storm assumed she was still looking at the Flaming Inferno.  
  
"You were trying to seduce MY Lady Love!", said Pyro, "you have gone too far now, Doctor Gizmo. We must fight to the death!".  
  
"Boys...there really is no need to fight to the de....", started Storm, only to be cut off by Forge, who made his prosthetic arm into a drill, whirring it around like a slasher movie killer.  
  
"Bring it on!", he shouted.  
  
Pyro looked at the drill, contemplating this for a second.  
  
"Run away!", he shouted, taking off down the corridor.  
  
"Hah!", siad Forge, "i wiiiiin!".  
  
He smiled happily at Orono.  
  
"Can i be your squease?", he asked inocently.  
  
"Errrr...", said Orono, "ask me when your older".  
  
****  
  
Logan had tried ever so hard to find his beer can..he was sure he'd seen it trundle off one of these corridors. He passed one to see Pietro hanging upside down on the wall. Logan thought this slightly puzzling and stepped inside. To late did he realise it was a trap. He gave a grunt as thousands of spikes pinned him to the floor. Evan stood before him, gave an evil laugh and ran off.  
  
"You know, for a guy with enhanced sense, you SUCK at knowing where kids are", quipped Pietro.  
  
"Aww shaddup", said Logan, "i thought you were the fastest thing alive..what the heck happened?".  
  
"He challenged me to stand still", said Pietro, "God..i was a fool".  
  
****  
  
"Wanda...are you a princess?".  
  
Wanda glanced down at Todd, who was looking at her with his head cocked to one side. Deciding to play along, she smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes", she said, "i'm Princess Wanda".  
  
"Oh", said Todd, then smiled, "will you kiss me then?".  
  
"WHAT?!".  
  
"Well...", said Todd, looking down at his feet and shuffling them, "Mr Sam said that if a Princess kisses a frog, he'll turn into a handsome prince".  
  
"Mr Sam is gonna need an autopsy before long", snarled Wanda, "no..i will not give you a...".  
  
She trailed off, watching as Kitty, complete with a miniaturised Lockheed under her arm. She walked with Rahne, Moira and Duncan, Mrs Sefton being dragged behind.  
  
"What are you kids doing?", Wanda asked with a sigh.  
  
"Were taking Mrs Sefton to find the monster in the basement", said Kitty, "Kelly's bait".  
  
Kelly gave a soft whimper from where they had tied him up onto a toy wagon and were pulling him along. As if all that explained everything, the kids carried on off. Wanda shrugged..okay.  
  
****  
  
Logan tried to pull himself up from where he was pinned to the floor..nope, he was trapped. It was then that he saw it. His beer can, rolling happily towards him, he smiled, it was coming to daddy!. The beer rolled to a stop inches from his face. Logan craned his neck, trying to reach it..no good. He stuck out his tounge, the very tip of it touching the cool blessed can. He tried to manover his tounge to tip it over to roll towards him, but only suceeded in tapping it a little further away. Logan gave a soft whimper...someone was testing him.  
  
****  
  
Tee hee, there you go, all done!. Please send in those suggestions. Until next time... 


	10. The babies get cranky

Baby Blues 2 - Revenge is sweet!  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "That's a pretty dorky looking helmet".  
  
***  
  
Tusken - Not ignoring your sujestions hon, but i get sooooo many, i can't always fit them all into one chapter, but yep, now you get more storys, tee hee.  
  
Ellen - Sleepy cranky babies? Oh boy. No Remy isn't in the movie, just his name *sigh*  
  
Aphrodite - *Giggles* More of the very very odd love triangle...or rather, rectangle.  
  
Klinoa - Bye bye Beverly and Carol (who, incidentally, were named after my aunts :P)  
  
Jskullguy - Mmmm have only JUST started to read comics now, i haven't read any of the AOA's yet, but Magneto after Rogue? Tee hee..poor Rogue.  
  
Mischievous one - More fun with the Flaming Inferno and his people? Whoahahhaha!  
  
Raliena - WOW. I had TOTALLY forgotten about her!. She wasn't babified either *evil evil EVIL laugh*. Oh yes, and the jinxing begins!.  
  
Dax Rattler - Storm shall attempt to de-programe Pyro. *Giggles* And yes, Mystique and Remy will discuss Rogue's wedding plans. And Magneto?. He will torture poor Logan.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 10 - The babies get cranky  
  
*****  
  
"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, diddly de de, there they are all standing in a row, big ones small ones some as big a....".  
  
"SHUT UP!".  
  
Pietro stopped singing abruptly from where he was still pinned upside down to the wall. Logan snarled at him, still pinned to the floor, that beer can inches away, so tantalisingly close.  
  
"Somebodys touchy", quipped Pietro, "i was only trying to find a way to occupy my time".  
  
"I hate that song", said Logan simply.  
  
"Yeah, well my world moves alot faster than yours, it may seem like we've only been here for two hours to you..for me, it's like five hours!", said Pietro, "i'm bored and the blood is rushing to my head..i can't feel my legs anymore".  
  
"Quit yer whining!", snapped Logan, wishing that the beer can could move just a teeny tiny bit closer.  
  
Suddenly, as if he had wished it into happening, the beer can floated into the air and started to float towards him. Logan grinned.  
  
"Hey, i got a new power!", he said cheerfully.  
  
"No you didn't", said Pietro with a sigh, "hi dad".  
  
Magneto had his arm outstretched to the beer can, making it dance around by Logan's face.  
  
"This is fun!", he said happily.  
  
"Hey dad, you wanna get me down"?, asked Pietro hopefully.  
  
Magneto glared at his son, before giving a bored yawn and walking out of the room, ignoring Pietro's plea completely. The beer can stayed floating for a while, before landing on Logan's head with a clunk and rolling off down the hall.  
  
"Noooooooooo!", said Logan, before starting to sob quietly.  
  
"Geez man, you really need to get out more", said Pietro.  
  
*****  
  
Pyro ran around, laughing manically, making 'whoosh' sounds and runing around with his arm held out in front of him. Pitor and Facade followed him in a similar manner. Lance watched this with faint amusement.  
  
"What are you doing?", he asked.  
  
"I'm flying, duh!", said Pyro, "now move aside citizen, while i find my Lady Love, i now have my trusty side-kicks, so we can defeat Doctor Gadget!".  
  
"Uh huh", said Lance, raising an eyebrow, "good luck with that".  
  
"For Freedom", said Facade  
  
"For Peace!", said Pitor  
  
"For the love of a Goddess and the death of a manical genius!", said Pyro, "Flames away!".  
  
Lance rolled his eyes as he watched John 'fly' off, suddenly there was a chocked cry and the sound of a lighting bolt being zapped. Storm came around the corner, dragging an unconcious Pyro with her.  
  
"I am going to get the idiot back to normal", she said simply to Lance as she walked past, "watch the children".  
  
Lance looked down to see Piotr and Facade.  
  
"I'm sleepy", said Facade.  
  
"I'm hungry", said Piotr.  
  
"I WANNA PONY!", screamed a voice from behind them.  
  
Lance turned to see a very tired looking Jason carrying a four year old Destiny.  
  
"Oh...goodie", said Lance dryly, "man, you look a mess".  
  
"You're peaches and cream yourself", retorted Jason, before sighing, "sorry. Do you have the faintest idea how hard it is to catch a toddler who can sense the future?".  
  
"Isn't she blind?", said Lance with a chuckle.  
  
"Yes", said Jason, "Illusions can't work on you if you can't SEE the damn things".  
  
Irene squirmed from his grasp before crossing her arms.  
  
"Where's my pony?!", she demanded.  
  
This started the surrounding babies to scream and cry, demanding various objects, surrounding Jason and Lance.  
  
"Suddenly, i really, really wish i was somewhere else", said Jason, suddenly vanishing from the children's, and Lance's view.  
  
"HEY!", said Lance, realising too late that Mastermind had cast an illusion, "jerk!".  
  
******  
  
Rogue downed her third cup of invisible tea. She looked over to where Remy and Mystique had been planning her and Remy's wedding for the past few hours.  
  
"And we can have swans paddling in a pond", said Mystique happily.  
  
"Qui", said Remy, "and lots and lots of balloons".  
  
Rogue groaned, banging her head on the tabletop.  
  
"Hello beautiful".  
  
Rogue looked up to see Magneto, smiling at her. Ewww, no!. That's was wrong, sick and wrong!.  
  
"Ah think ya'll just a little bit older than me Mag's", she stated.  
  
"Get away from my daughter!", snapped Mystique.  
  
"My chere!", said Remy.  
  
Magneto rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine!", he said, "i was only being friendly!".  
  
He floated off, bored with this game too, none of the games were very interesting...he needed some metal. He'd seen plenty of metal in the kitchen...he decided to head there. Rogue breathed a sigh of relief, that turned into one of joy when she noticed her mother had also wandered off. She was FREE!  
  
***  
  
Kurt wished he was free. Mr Sefton had been grilling him for the past two hours about the ethics of dating Amanda...it was starting to wear thin. His tail had begun to flick from side to side, showing both his boredom and irritation.  
  
"And what's more", said Mr Sefton, "what if one of those..those robots comes back, huh?. What if it targets her, because she is affiliated with YOU?!".  
  
"I vould save her from anything that vould harm her", said Kurt simply.  
  
"I don't care", said Mr Sefton, "why don't you go off with one of you own kind?. Isn't that what you're supposed to do?, breed with your own species?!".  
  
Kurt had had enough! He stood up to his full height, giving Mr Sefton a deathly glare.  
  
"I AM human, you know", he said, his voice stony calm, "and shouldn't eet be Amanda's decison vho she is vith, not yours?. You know, eets bigoted scum like you that made me have to leave Germany!".  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Mr Sefton found himself staring at a cloud of sulphorous smoke  
  
****  
  
Storm glanced over at John as he groaned, coming to.  
  
"John?", she asked carefully, "..Pyro..are you in there now?"  
  
"What do you mean 'mam?", asked Pyro, blinking, "i'm Jim Hawkins! Now i must go fight my arch nemisis, Long John Silver!".  
  
Pyro laughed, running off, Storm sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"Well..at least he got JOHN in there..wrong person but still...", she said, "we must be getting closer".  
  
*****  
  
"So, Princess Stuart had a horse called Mike.....".  
  
Sabertooth had found himself back on storyteller duty, Hank, Duncan and a very battered Kelly sat around him. None of them had spoken about the 'monster finding' incident...and Mrs Sefton had not returned. The kids were getting tired and subdued and were listening to Sabertooth's story quietly and placidly. He grinned, this was easy work. He heard the sound of his motorbike reving and looked up to see that Jubilee was still riding it...she rode it alright, straight into a wall.  
  
"Oooopsie", she stated.  
  
Fro upstairs, Sabertooth picked up the same sound, accompanied by an anguished cry form Logan. He really should go and untie his rival...but not until he'd finished his story.  
  
"So Princess Stuart and Mike rode off ta find Prince Kevin....".  
  
***  
  
Forge had been happily making something for 'the pretty lady' when he felt something poke him in the side. He glanced over to see Mystique smiling at him.  
  
"Oooohh look", she said, "we're all alone Forgeykins".  
  
Forge gave a frightened whimper and back pedaled away.  
  
"Ewwwww go away, Stella!", he said.  
  
"Hey ho we'll go anywhere the wind is blowing, hoist the sails and siiiiing...", sang John, before running to by Forge, "ah hah!. I have you now, Long John Silver!. You and you're 'hook' con't fool me!".  
  
He gave Forge's prosthetic arm a tap, listening to the sound of clunking metal. Mystique hissed and pushed John out of the way.  
  
"Leave my Forgey alone!", she said.  
  
Ororo stepped inside just in time to see Forge come running for her, cowering from behind her legs.  
  
"They want to kill me!", he said.  
  
Storm sighed, watching Pyro and Mystique argue about whether to kill or not to kill Forge. She picked Forge up and smiled.  
  
"Lets go get some ice cream", she said, walking out the door.  
  
"Hey, she's stealing MY boyfriend!", said Mystique.  
  
"You're boyfriend nothing!", said Pyro, "he's stealing MY girlfriend!".  
  
They both looked at each other and gave an evil grin...the first signs of a truce and a dangerous alliance.  
  
****  
  
Ooooooh dear God, what have i done?! Please send in those requests and suggestions, until next time... 


	11. Get rich quick

Baby Blues 2 - Revenge is Sweet  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Attempted murder? Now what is that? Do we give a nobel prize for attempted chemistry?".  
  
***  
  
I adore my reviewers..i know i tell you that every time, but it is true!. Ooooh in case any of you are interested, i have now chosen my next Parody of a movie. what is it? I'm not teeeeeling!. It may be a while before it shows, i can't find a script for it like i could with Beauty and the Beast, so i have to work from my video..so be patient..tee hee.  
  
Alison - One Mrs Hannigan, signed, sealed and delivered.  
  
Ellen - Poor Pie...  
  
Tenshi Kanashii - Oooooohhh i LIKE the idea of cashing in on Irene's power. Kaching indeed!  
  
Abbie Soler Star - That is so evil, i can't NOT put it there..so there you go. Whoahhahaha!  
  
Belladonna - *Giggles at the mental image of Sabertooth with ice cream in his fur*.  
  
Mischievous One - Do not fear, Juggernaught WILL appear, but not yet. And yes, he will be babifed.  
  
Roisin - Someone shall get a boo boo  
  
Dax - Does Storm still have all her restraints?. Thats a good question..tee hee. And Mystique will be using her shapeshifting abilities...bad Raven!  
  
Klinoa - He can fly, he can fly, he can fly!  
  
WDCain - Ooooohhh a baby Trask....he shall appear, not yet, but soon, i promise.  
  
Adrenaline Junkie - More Evan is yours!..okay not much, but i did the best i could, head..not working.  
  
Draco-luver - Yes, X2 WAS good..better than good, it was WOW..i think that's the best word that describes it. John is still and adult..for all the good that does him.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 11 - Get rich quick  
  
****  
  
The kids were happily gathered around a singing, dancing Barney. Barney made a point of hugging the kids before going into a verse of 'i love you, you love me'. Lance made a little gagging sound.  
  
"Think yourself lucky you don't have to MAKE this damn thing", muttered an ill looking Jason from where he sat down, his eyes glowing.  
  
Todd had been sitting on Sabertooth's shoulder, enjoying the show, eating a huge ice-cream. He went to lick it, causing a huge dolop to fall out of the cone and hit Sabertooth in the head and side down his face.  
  
"Is any of that stuff gettin' in yer mouth?", he asked, irritably, flicking his hand to get rid of the sticky stuff.  
  
"Sowwy", said Todd, his mouth full of goopy ice-cream.  
  
"Hey, aren't we shy a couple of people?", asked Scott, "where's Rahne, Jubilee and Hank?".  
  
"They sssaid ssomething about a funeral", said Caliban, he closed his eyes, concentrating before opening them, "they are burrying Ssssam in the back yard now".  
  
"Oh...okay then", said Scott, it took a second before it sank in, making him jump to his feet, "oh dear God, no!".  
  
****  
  
"Dwearly depawted, we are gahered here todawy to say bye bye to Mr Sam".  
  
Hank stood on a cardboard box, looking very serious and sad. Rahne had put a bin bag on her head and was crying like a widow. Jubilee was holding some flowers and sniffling. Sam was still unconsious, still with makeup on his face, and was currently lying in a shallow grave, just enough for him to fit in.  
  
"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust bunnies", said Hank, before the girls put flowers on Sam.  
  
Hank sighed, and started to move huge clods of earth onto Sam. As dirt sprinkled on his face, Sam gave a groan, scrunching up his features before opening his eyes. He was being burried arrive, HE WAS BEING BURRIED ALIVE!!!!!!. Sam panicked, and did the only logical thing he could do at the time, he set off his power. He shot up out of the Earth, and flew into the sky with a whoosh.  
  
"Look, Mr. Sam's going to heaven", said Rahne happily.  
  
Warren had been heading towards the Xavier institute. Xavier had rung up, saying to come over quickly, it was a dire emergency. He stopped in mid- flight, hovering as he heard a whistling sound coming towards him. What the heck was that? Suddenly, something hit him hard in the side.  
  
"Ugh!", was all he manged to say before he fell down towards the ground, Sam carrying on shooting through the sky.  
  
Warren plummeted to Earth, before hitting the ground on the Institute's ground with a thud. He groaned and picked himself up..that had hurt. He glanced up to see Kitty, Jubilee, Hank and Rahne smiling at him..baby versions of them.  
  
"No, not again", said to himself, granted, he'd been in their position himself last time, this was the emergency?. Damn Xavier, damn him to Hell!  
  
"Hey, look!", said Jubilee, "Mr Sam's come back as an Angel!".  
  
*****  
  
Pietro hummed quietly to himself, before noting the glare he was getting from Logan, and so shut up.  
  
"Why hasn't anyone rescued us yet?", he demanded.  
  
"I don't know", said Logan with a sad sigh, "i just don't know".  
  
He suddenly felt something pull him lose. He blikned sitting up, he was FREE!. He look to his side to note Lucid holding a bunch of spikes.  
  
"You won't believe the amount of times he does this in the Alley", he commented.  
  
"Thanks buddy, i owe ya one!", said Logan.  
  
"Hey, free me, free meeee!", said Pietro from where he was hanging upside down.  
  
Lucid looked at him for a moment before shrugging.  
  
"Nah, i don't think i will", he said, walking off.  
  
"Whhhyyyyy!", said Pietro, sturggling to get loose, looking at the Morlock with pleading eyes.  
  
"I don't like you", said Lucid simply, as he left the room.  
  
"This is about that alien comment, isn't it?", Pietro sighed before looking hopefully towards Logan, "hey Wolvie 'ol buddy 'ol pal, think you could...".  
  
Logan wasn't listening, he was walking towards his beer can, which had floated into the room. Logan moved towards it and it moved away. Logan pondered this for a second before giving a war cry and charging it. Too late did he notice the open window, he flew through it and fell onto Storm's rosebush with a thud.  
  
"Owwwww", he said, glancing up as his beer can flew back into the house, "DAMN YOU MAGNETO!".  
  
Back in the room, Pietro looked hopefully at his father, who ignored him and walked off.  
  
"Now i have no one to talk to!", said Pietro with a whimper, then began to sing, "i'm all alone in the world, there's no one here beside me!".  
  
****  
  
Forge hummed happily to himself as he made a metal rose which played 'Summer Loving'. He smiled, she would like that. Suddenly, something tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around to see..Storm?...as a baby?.  
  
"Huh?".  
  
"I got changed into a baby", said 'Storm', "oooohhh that's a pretty flower".  
  
Forge blinked for a second before handing it to 'Storm'. She gave a happy giggle before dragging Forge away. He didn't notice her eyes glow yellow for a second.  
  
"Let's get married!", she said happily.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, i got an idea!", said Kurt, where he had recently teleported into the Common Room, he knelt down to Destiny and held out a lottery ticket, "do you vant to play a game? All you have to do ees pick ze magic numbers that vill vin Kurt lots of money and make him very very happy. You vant to do that for me?".  
  
"Okay!", said Irene cheerfully, pointing at the numbers, Kurt circling them as she went.  
  
"You're using Destiny to win the lottery?", asked Fred with a raised eyebrow, "nice".  
  
"Ja", said Kurt, "i'm going to buy a condo in ze Bahamas for me and Amanda, and THIS ees ze vinning ticket!".  
  
"Did i hear 'winning ticket'?", asked Tabby, grinning, "come on, Blue, you HAVE to share".  
  
"NEIN!", said Kurt, hugging the ticket to him, "eets mine, all mine!".  
  
*BAMF*  
  
"Spread out and search the place!", said Tabby, "we'll find that ticket if it's the last thing we do!".  
  
****  
  
Storm had been looking for Forge for quite a while now...he had toddled off somewhere saying he was going to make her soemthing pretty...she hadn't seen him since. She suddenly heard the crack of a whip. She glanced around to see John holding...wait a minute!.  
  
"You went into my room!", she snapped, "that's MINE!".  
  
John looked at the leather whip.  
  
"Jim Hawkins doesn't steal m'lady", he said, "i....why are your eyes glowing?".  
  
He gave a squeak of fright as he was hit by a lighting bolt. He flumped to the ground before sitting up again, his hair more frizzled than normal. He blinked beofre smiling at Ororo.  
  
"Hello beatutifull Wendy", he said, "i'm Peter Pan!".  
  
"Oh no", said Storm, putting her head in her hands as John climbed on top of a bookcase.  
  
"Watch this!", said John, "all i have to do is think of a happy little thought and i can FLY!".  
  
"John, NO!".  
  
Storm's warning came too late, with an almost manical laugh, John launched himself off the bookcase. She closed her eyes, she didn't want him to break his neck, so she sent out a small wind to stop him a few feet from the ground.  
  
"See!", said John, "i can fly!".  
  
Storm groaned and let go of the wind, letting him drop the rest of the way. He hit the ground with a soft thud.  
  
"Where's Tinkerbell when you need her?", he said.  
  
****  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY SHUT UP!".  
  
Roberto De Costa had lost it. He was NOT a nanny, he couldn't take it anymore. The four girls in front of him whimpered.  
  
"You're mean, Mr Robbie", said Amanda.  
  
"Very mean", said Calisto.  
  
"We don't like you!", said Kitty and Teryn in unison.  
  
"What are you doing?", asked Roberto, a small hint of fear in his voice as the girls started to dance around him...maybe this was a voodo ritual, then they started to sing.  
  
"It's a hard knock life for us, it's a hard knock life for us", they sang, "insteada treated, we get tricked, insteada kisses, we get kicks, it's a hard knock life!".  
  
"I never kicked you, not once!", said Roberto, backing into a wall as the girls continued to sing and dance around him.  
  
****  
  
Banshee, Xavier, Jean and Wanda had found themselves looking over Kelly, Evan and Poitr. Suddenly, without warning, Evan sneezed, sending out little splinters everywhere. Kelly started to cry..loudly. He held up his hand.  
  
"Splinter!", he cried, a huge spike sticking out of his hand.  
  
"Sorry", said Evan with a sniffle.  
  
"Let me take a look", said Banshee, picking up Kelly and removing the spike, "there ye go laddie".  
  
Kelly didn't stop crying.  
  
"Ye want a screaming match with me boyo?", said Sean with a growl, "'cause ye won't win!".  
  
Xavier made a harumph sound, making Sean drop Kelly and stare at him.  
  
"Ye wanna make somethin' o' it Baldy?!", he snapped.  
  
"BALDY?!", said Xavier, before narrowing his eyes.  
  
Sean gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
"When i said Baldy, what i really meant was...uh oh", he said, suddenly shuddering before smiling and speaking in a high voice, "hi my names Petunia. I'm six years old".  
  
He skipped around the room in the manner of a little girl for a second before smiling at Jean.  
  
"Will ye braid my hair?".  
  
****  
  
*Giggles* Sorry, that was wrong, those that have seen X-2 will get the in- joke at the end, if you haven't seen it, i hope it's funny anyway. Yup. Please send in those requests...until next time. 


	12. Two weddings, a funeral and a mental bre...

Baby Blues 2 - Revenge is sweet  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Nobody's happy in a poodle skirt and a sweater set".  
  
*** Yey, i love my reviewers. The 'Baby song' Xavier sings is actually a modified version of Ross' 'Laundry Song' from Friends.  
  
Pyromaniac - One Captain America, at your service!  
  
Aphrodite - 'Near, far, wherever you are...'  
  
Alison Sky - *Giggles in a way that suggests sanity left her long ago* Sean, please take a crown.  
  
Steahl - The return of Wanda mom? Shazam!  
  
Miranda - Some Kitty/Piotr?. You got it!  
  
Mischievous One - *Blinks* Are you..i dunno some kind of Internet mindreader? I would LOVE to grant your request but NEIGH, i cannot. Why? Because my next parody just happens to be Robin Hood: Men in Tights...isn't that...kinda scary? *Humms Twilight Zone music while backing away* But he shall decide that Tabby is TinkerBell.  
  
Dax Rattler - Haven't seen Lord of the Rings yet..so..no..i don't. I want to read the books first..which i'll get round to..someday..maybe. One Roberto breakdown, check please!  
  
Draco-luver - Poor, poor Pie. Die Kelly, die! And one Blue and Fuzzy Vicar.  
  
Kippenberger - Some Scott/Teryn heading your way.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 12 - 2 weddings, a funeral, and a mental breakdown  
  
****  
  
Hank grinned happily at 'Storm' and Forge.  
  
"Yeah, i'll marry you!", he said happily, "what a busy day today. And you're in luck, a REAL angel has come to bless the ceremony!".  
  
"I am NOT an angel", said Warren, from where he sat on the ground, Rahne swinging from one of his wings.  
  
"I think Mr Sam Angel is sad", she said, "i'll give him a hug".  
  
With that, she squeased Warren's head, Warren groaned and shut his eyes, sending out the mental picture of a fat, ugly naked woman shaving her bikini line to any telepath in the house.  
  
****  
  
Inside, Xavier suddenly shuddered.  
  
"I'm going to have nightmares for life", he said out loud.  
  
"The images, the images!", he heard Jean's scream from somewhere upstairs, followed by Jason crying for justice.  
  
He glanced up, seeing Sean plonk something on his head...it was a metal helmet..a round metal helmet that belonged to a certain Master Of Magnetism before he had been...changed.  
  
"Uh oh", said Xavier.  
  
"What's 'uh oh', asked Sabertooth.  
  
"Uh oh", said Xavier, thinking fast, "uh oh..it's the baby song..that baby song that we sing, 'uh oh, the baby's there, uh oh, the baby's here, uh oh....".  
  
"CHUCK!".  
  
"I can't change him back if he has the helmet on..it blocks my telepathy...you should know this".  
  
"Oh..well aint that just PEACHY?!".  
  
Sean dnaced around before skipping off to the babies, sitting himself among the other to see Barney...or rather a Barney that had been changed into an ugly, naked fat woman shaving her bikini line, while Jason rolled around on the floor in agony. The kids looked at Sean, then smiled.  
  
"He is one of us!", said Jubilee happily.  
  
"All hail BIG BABY!", sang Todd.  
  
"No..no no no no no no no", said Xavier, putting his head in his hands.  
  
****  
  
"Oh Kuuuuurrrrt?. Here Bluey, Bluey, Bluey".  
  
Tabby made a whistling sound before realising Kurt wasn't a dog, and the chances of her whistling and him coming were very small. Suddenly, John came racing towards her.  
  
"Tink!", he said hugging her, "gimme some fairy dust".  
  
"I don't have any fairy dust!", said Tabby, "who have you been speaking to?. I don't have any, i tell you, it's just sugar!".  
  
Pyro ignored her and held her high over his head and started to shake her. Tabby, deciding this was NOT fun dropped a boom ball on his, kicked him in the head, struggled free and dove for cover as the ball exploded. Pyro fell flat on his face for a second...then stayed absolutely still....Tabby blinked..had she killed him? She carefully edged towards him and poked the lifeless body with a foot.  
  
"ICEBERG!", he shouted, suddenly sitting up, "i gotta save Rose!".  
  
With that, he raced off. Tabby blinked, then noticed something move from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Ah HAH!", she said, diving on who she thought was Kurt, but ended up being Kelly.  
  
"Oww", said Kelly.  
  
"Oh...err...sorry", she said, putting Kelly down, deciding to ignore the fact his elbow was jutting out at a funny angle, and walking off.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, in the garden, Hank smiled hapily. He was GOOD at this vicar thing, he had just married off two very happy people, life was good.  
  
"NEXT!".  
  
Kitty frolicked up, dragging Piotr, who in turn was clinging to an uprooted tree-stump with him, his eyes screwed tightly shut.  
  
"We wanna get married!", said Kitty happily.  
  
"No. No we do not!", said Piotr.  
  
"Yes we do, he's just nervous", said Kitty, phasing Piotr through the tree stump and standing him up.  
  
"Yey!", said Hank, throwing blossoms in the air, some landing on Angel's head.  
  
"Kill me, kill me now", he muttered.  
  
*****  
  
Storm sighed as she walked through the halls. She had just gone past a room where Roberto was rocking violently on the floor, curled in a foetal position. When she had asked him what had happened, he muttered something about show-tunes and evil orphans. She blinked when a minautrised version of herself walked past her, humming. Okay. Suddenly, something picked her up from behind, she turned and groaned, realising it was Pyro.  
  
"We gotta get off the ship, Rose!", he said, "we've just hit an iceberg!".  
  
"Ship?", said Storm, blinking, "Pyro..this is a mansion...not a ship".  
  
"This is no time for denial, my love", he said, scooping her up maiden- style.  
  
"Oh for the love of the Goddess!", snapped Ororo, whacking Pyro on the head, making him, once again, drop to the floor.  
  
"Don't let go, Rose", he whispered before he lost conciouness.  
  
Storm rolled her eyes and stalked away, right into Forge, who had a plastic ring on his finger. He looked suprised to see her.  
  
"Ororo?", he said, "how you become big again?...where's your ring?".  
  
"Ring?", asked Storm, blinking.  
  
"Our wedding ring!", said Forge, "from just now".  
  
"Forge...sweety, we didn't get married...and i have always been big", she said.  
  
Forge blinked.  
  
"Then who did i marry?".  
  
*****  
  
Pietro sighed, closing his eyes sadly. Things were starting to get a little...fuzzy now, all the blood had rushed to his head and he could no longer feel his feet.  
  
"Hey there".  
  
He strained his eyes to see Wanda stood in front of him.  
  
"WANDA!", he said happily, "will you PLEASE let me down, i've been here for HOURS!".  
  
Wanda crossed her arms and gave an evil smirk.  
  
"Not until you appologise for pulling Kevin's head off", she said.  
  
Pietro blinked.  
  
"That old stuffed unicorn?", he asked, squinting, "Wanda, that was when we were four!".  
  
"I loved Kevin", she said, "you broke my heart when you tore his head off".  
  
"I am NOT going to appologise for something that was an accident!", snapped Pietro, crossing his arms stubornly.  
  
"Well, you can just stay there and ROT!", snapped Wanda, storming off.  
  
Pietro blinked, realising he was alone.  
  
"Wanda?", he said, "dear sweet sister?...where are you?..Wanda?".  
  
****  
  
"Heloooo anyone hoooooome?".  
  
Nick Fury stepped into the mansion, then noticed Xavier, striding up to him and depositing something on his lap. Xavier looked down to see Steve Rogers...a three year old Steve Rogers...a three year old CONCIOUS Steve Rogers.  
  
"How....?".  
  
"I don't know", said Nick, "i walked in to check on him to find the lid of his chamber open and him like this!".  
  
"I have a cool sheild", said Steve, waving a miniature sheild around, then smiled, "the nice Pirate Man brought me in".  
  
Nick sighed and started to move out of the door, only to have Logan block his way...Logan didn't look very happy....Logan didn't look very sane.  
  
"Oh no you don't", he said, pushing Nick back in, "if I have ta suffer here, so do YOU!".  
  
****  
  
Outside, Hank was busy. He had just preformed yet another funeral, and was currently burrying Kelly in the ground. Okay, so Kelly was making screaming sounds...but he was still dead...right?. Scott had managed to escape the house and noticed this, giving a shout of terror, he dove into the ground and pulled Kelly out. Kelly coughed up some dirt and fell uncnocious.  
  
"No, bad Hank!", said Scott, "no burrying Principle Kelly!".  
  
He suddenly felt something attach to his leg. He looked down to see Teryn.  
  
"Scott, my love", she said, "i was wrong to let you go. Will you marry me?".  
  
"I..errr...no..i can't", stammered Scott, "y'see...errr..i already have a..i can't marry...".  
  
"Hank?", said Treyn.  
  
"Dwearly bloved...".  
  
"NOOOOOO!", screamed Scott, taking off at full tilt, tripping over Kelly as he went.  
  
***  
  
Wanda had walked back into the Common Room to see Todd sitting all alone. She sighed and walked over to him, he whimpered and hugged her.  
  
"What's wrong?", asked Wanda.  
  
"The other kids won't play with me", he said, "then Mr Jason lost the Braney and can't get it right again".  
  
Wanda glanced at Mastermind, who looked on the verge of a mental breakdown. Todd gave a sniffle, she blinked and suddenly hugged him.  
  
"There there", she said, giving him a hug, "Wanda's here".  
  
***  
  
There we go, hope you like....that was VERY insane. Please do send in your suggestions. Until next time... 


	13. The many personalities of Pyro

Baby Blues 2 - Revenge is sweet  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I take that back, you're not in trouble, you're dead where you stand".  
  
****  
  
SEASON THREE IN UK, YEAAAAHHHH!. *Does happy dance* Ahem....sorry about that.  
  
TODD: "Why you so excited?. You've SEEN most of it now..by illegal means, may i add!".  
  
Yeah...but there's a difference between crappy realplayer versions and seeing it on TV.  
  
PIOTR: "How about sneakink into the staff room when you were supposed to be workink to watch it?".  
  
I...hey, when did YOU move in?!!!!!  
  
PIOTR: "Err....oh look, a bird!".  
  
Where?. *Realises Piotr has hidden* Damn, they get me with that one ALL the time!. Anyway, onto my reviewers, who i love, no seriously oh an Pyro will have MULTIPLE personalities in this chapter...not to be confused with Multiple himself..of course....where did i put him?...oh HERE he is!:  
  
Duskdweller - Pyro as Kane, oh boy oh boy! Okay, he'll Kane of last year, as seen as i don't know what Kane is like anymore..he still has his mask..right?  
  
Pyromaniac - Yes, Agatha IS alive in this fic *Evil, evil laughter* Irene is already there, tee hee. More of Remy/Rogue and mother?. Hah!  
  
Eileen - A frog stampede huh? Tad shall get his wish *Sprinkles fairy dust on Tad*  
  
Red Witch - One tortured S.H.I.E.L.D agent!  
  
Draco-luver - One zombie into the mix, oh God! LOL!  
  
Abbie Soler Star - Pyro becomes out favorite adamantium weilding guy?. Whoahahhahaha! Fireworks? *Giggles* What an opportunity to torture a character i hate!  
  
Ellen - Pie shalt give daddykins a piece of his mind.  
  
Steahl - Sam is here! Rogue and Remy?. There they are! Spidey?, he shall make a comeback...as soon as i have consulted the Spider-Man guru (AKA Todd Fan's 10 year old brother).  
  
AurorasFire - *Blinks* Evil pigeons of doom?......okay.... One lightsaber of fire.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 13 - The many personalities of Pyro  
  
****  
  
"Sing the pirate song!".  
  
Nick Fury looked down at Jamie and frowned.  
  
"I am not a pirate", he said, "i am a government agent!".  
  
"But you have an eye patch", reasoned Jamie, "so you HAVE to be a pirate!. Sing the pirate song, Mr. Pirate!"  
  
"I am not sing...".  
  
"Oh for God's sake, Nick the sing the damn song!", said Logan, rubbing his temples.  
  
Nick gave Logan a look which suggested he'd like to bury him under three feet of concrete before clearing his throat.  
  
"What do you do with a drunken sailor, what do you do with a drunken sailor, oh what do you do with a drunken sailor?, early in the morning", he sang.  
  
"More!", said Jamie, clapping.  
  
"Put him in the long boat 'till he's sober, put him in the long boat 'till he's sober, put him in the long boat 'till he's sober early in the morning".  
  
"MORE!".  
  
"I don't know any more verses!", said Nick.  
  
"MOOOOOOORRRRREEEE!".  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!".  
  
Jamie glared at Nick, before smacking his hands together making six clones. Each Jamie looked up at Nick at the same time, giving a very 'Children of the Corn' effect.  
  
"Sing the song, Mr Pirate", they said in complete unison, "do a jig too".  
  
Nick Fury, one of the most fearless agents on the planet right now felt more terrified than he had been in his entire life. He started to sing the song again, hopping from foot to foot, crying at the same time..he wasn't being paid enough.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile outside, Sam stumbled through the gates of the mansion. He had finally hit a rather large mountain and burried half-way through it before coming to a stop. He was tired, he was dirty, he had concussion. He just wanted to curl up into a little ball and sleep. No such luck. Rahne looked up at him before screaming.  
  
"ZOMBIE!!!!", she shouted, making the sign of the cross on the chest, then hiding behind Warren, "Mr Sam Angel is here, and so is Mr Sam Zombie!. There are TWO Mr Sam's!!!!".  
  
Warren - Snapped.  
  
"I AM NOT SAM!!!!", he said, "do i LOOK like a tall, lanky farmboy from Kentucky?!!!! Do i LOOK like someone who has had to do manual labour?!! I think NOT! I have CLASS!".  
  
"Hey, what's THAT supposed to mean?", asked Sam.  
  
Rahne looked at Warren, then sniffed.  
  
"You're a mean Angel!", she said, then sat down and began to cry, "I WANT MR SAM!".  
  
"There, are ya'll happy now Warren?", said Sam, crossing his arms, "ya'll made Rahne cry. I hope ya'll are happy with yourself!".  
  
"I didn't mean to make her cry!", said Warren, "hey, stop crying little..wolf girl".  
  
Sam gave Warren a slap upside the head. Rahne stopped crying and giggled.  
  
"Hey, she likes it!", said Sam.  
  
"I don't!", said Warren, rubbing his head, only to have Sam slap him again, bringing out more giggles from Rahne, "of COURSE she'd like violence. What else?"  
  
***  
  
Pietro hummed quietly to himself, he really was starting to slip out of conciouness. He groggily watched Pyro run by, and stop for a second. Somehow, he had found a lighter and had created a lightsaber with a small shaft of fire.  
  
"Zooom fzoooooom!", said Pyro, whooshing it around, then looking at Pietro, "Pietro, i am your father!".  
  
"That's scientifically imposible John", said Pietro, "you're to young to be..my..oh what the hell, will you untie me 'dad'?".  
  
John looked at him for a second, before shrugging and walking off. Pietro sighed and closed his eyes, what had he DONE to deserve this? Suddenly, he heard John screaming, acompanied by a loud THUMP!. He craned his neck to see his father walk in, floating a lighter around his head.  
  
"YOU!", said Pietro, starting to cry, "you are a horrible, horrible father! You never appreciate ANYTHING i do for you. You make me LIE to my sister!. I hate you!".  
  
Magneto blinked, beofre himpering and hugging Pietro's upside-down head.  
  
"I'm sorry", he said, "i'll go get you some ice-cream".  
  
With that, Magneto floated off.  
  
"Wait..can you get me down fir....oh damn!", Magneto had gone.  
  
***  
  
In the study, Rogue found herself wondering if she should tell Gambit about all of this when he came back to normal. She glanced down, where Remy had given her an Ace of hearts.  
  
"Gambit love you chere", he said."does chere love Gambit?".  
  
"Errr....", said Rogue, then deciding it best not to disagree with a baby who could blow her up easily, "yes?".  
  
"You hear dat, Mystique?", said Remy, "she loves Gambit!"  
  
Mystique strolled in, looking at a plastic ring on her finger.  
  
"Blue Beast-Man is marrying people!", said Mystique, "lets go now!".  
  
"Hey..wait a minute...", started Rogue, only to find herself being dragged off.  
  
"We'll get your new father to give you away!", said Mystique cheerfully.  
  
"Father?", said Rogue, blinking.  
  
"Foooorrrrggge!", shouted Mystique, "where are yooooouu?".  
  
"You married Forge?!", said Rogue, her mouth dropping open, "whoah..Forge is ma'h dad?!!!!....oh man, a'h hope Hank isn't REALLY a minister, a'h do not want ta call Forge 'dad' after all of this is over..maybe a'h can get Xavier to wipe my mind".  
  
"Forgeykins thinks he married Storm", said Mystique proudly, "i got one up on him, hah!".  
  
"Forgeykins?", said Rogue, "mom...ya'll need some serious counseling!".  
  
***  
  
"Du du du du du duuuuuu, du du du du du duuuuu!".  
  
Scott looked up to see Pyro, walking around with a red-spray painted hockey mask. He saw Scott and poked a finger at him.  
  
"I am Kane!", he said in a deep breath, "you, Triple H, will now feel my burning wrath!".  
  
Scott looked at Pyro. Pyro did nothing but wave his hands up and down.  
  
"Where's the damn fire?!", said Pyro.  
  
Scott blinked, before calmly lifting up his glasses and shooting Pyro to the other side of the room, so he hit the wall on the other side. Scott smiled. That was wrong. It was bad. It was against the rules. It...felt good!. Scott gave a slightly manical chuckle, before standing up and stalking off.  
  
***  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Kurt finally ported onto the roof. He sighed sadly.  
  
"I vish Mr Sefton vould get his", he said, "he's a jerk!".  
  
"You're wish is my comand, sonny-Jim!".  
  
Kurrt blinked and glanced around him, puzzled, he noticed a three-year old Agatha hovering on a boomstick next to his head.  
  
"Errr.....vho are you?", he asked, backing away slightly.  
  
"I'm the good witch of the..err...compas direction", said Agatha, "and i will grant your wish!. Bibiddy bobbidy boo!".  
  
She clicked her fingers and Mrs Sefton appeared on the roof. Suddenly, pigeons materialized out of nowhere and started to peck him. Mr Sefton screamed in agony, shutting his eyes and running around to get rid of the birds, frailing his arms around...until he ran off the edge of the roof. Their was a ominous crunch and Kurt looked down and winced.  
  
"Something tells me, Amanda isn't going to be happy vith me, vhen she gets back to normal".  
  
****  
  
Jean had decided to take a stroll in the garden..mainly to get rid of that horrible image Warren had stuck in her head....the jerk!. She smiled at the serene things going on around here. Birds singing, bees buzzing around drinking from flowers, Principle Kelly being tied to a huge rocket by Hank and Forge.....she paused on that last one.  
  
"This is gonna be Groovy!", said Forge, "the first baby principle in space!".  
  
"What do you two think you're doing?!", she shouted, storming over.  
  
"Uh oh, busted", said Hank, "light it quick!".  
  
Forge nodded, changing his arm into a blow-torch and lighting the rocket. Kelly gave a shriek of terror as the rocket shot into the air. Jean flew up after it, untieing Kelly and floating him to the ground. She started to move away from the rocket to descover that her arm was caught in one of the ropes.  
  
"Oh...poo".  
  
The rocket promptly exploded. Jean hung in mid air for a second, covered in black soot, her hair frazzled, before she groaned and dropped down in the garden with a thud. Wanda glanced up placidly, before going back to watching where Todd was playing in the small stream that ran through the ground of the Institute. She blinked when she heard alot of croaking...that was weird. She glanced around, where WAS Todd anyway?  
  
****  
  
Logan looked under the ottoman, nope, not there. He looked in the cuboard, nope. Where the Hell was his beer?!.  
  
"Snikt".  
  
He blinked, someone had just made the sound of his blades being popped out, he glanced at his knuckles...his claws were in..no wait..someone had SAID it. He turned to see John holding three butter knifes between each knuckle of both hands. What REALLY caught Logan's attention however, was the fact John had the beer can..HIS beer can in his hands. He growled and stalked slowly over to John.  
  
"Pyro...give me the can", he said, very slowly, "come on, give it".  
  
John growled back at him.  
  
"Over my dead body, bub", he said, "this is my beer, and who's Pyro?. I'm Wolverine".  
  
SNIKT  
  
Logan glared at Pyro, Pyro looked at Logan's claws and gulped.  
  
"I could be wrong", he said, then suddenly narrowed his eyes, shaking his head, "wh...what..what the bloody hell happened?".  
  
Logan smiled, John, he was back!!!. Logan had scared him back. Logan!. Logan was the hero! Yeah!.  
  
"I went off to a far away place", said John, "a place of pixies and elves".  
  
Logan was about to ask for his beer back when a rumbling sound made him pause. What the heck was that?. Suddenly, a tide of frogs and toad's hopped through the kitchen, Todd riding on top and laughing manically.  
  
"Go, my pretty minions, go!", he shouted.  
  
Pyro was in the way. there was no way out for the poor Austrailian. Logan closed his eyes as the frogs and toads bombarded over him, before they all hopped away. Logan watched them go before walking over to the mess on the floor that had been John. He gave him a poke. John sat up.  
  
"I'm Dr Sam Beckett", he stated, "Leaping from life to life, striving to put right what what went wrong, hoping each time, the next leap, will be the leap home".  
  
"Okey dokey", said Logan, patting him on the shoulder, "you go do that".  
  
Logan then realised something was wrong...very wrong. His beer...it had GONE!  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!".  
  
*****  
  
Wow, i'm gettign worse...aren't i?. Oh well. Please keep those suggestions coming in, to feed this bizare and twisted imagination of mine. Until next time.... 


	14. It shouldn't happen to a mutant

Baby Blues 2 - Revenge is sweet  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Oh get up there you miserable little puke!"  
  
***  
  
PIOTR: Today, Todd Fan decided to let US write the chapter, wasn't that NICE of her?  
  
REMY: She's only letting us do it because she's ill and hasn't got de energy to t'ink otherwise  
  
TODD: Hey guys, when i poke her stomach, it makes a gurgly noise  
  
FORGE: Stop that!...i wanna poke her!  
  
KURT: Me next!  
  
WANDA: I gues i'll have to deal with the requests then?...ugh Guys!  
  
Reality Check - A list of who has been babyfied? Todd, Kitty, Remy, Beast, Piotr, Hank, Forge, Mystique, Magneto, Teryn, Duncan, Kelly, Amanda, Agatha, Captain America, Moira McTaggert, Rahne, Jubilee...should i count that weird banshee guy? Some more Ray?. Ok. Fun with that DAMN holo-watch that fooled ME!!!...ahem...yes, that too.  
  
Miranda - There will be a baby Juggernught..just not yet..we're not authorised to do that yet.  
  
The Mischievous One - Well, there is only ONE beer can, and that's fate is determined.  
  
KURTt: You're not too good at handling requests are you, Vanda?  
  
WANDA: YOU wanna try it?!  
  
KURT: Fine, i vill!  
  
Pyromaniac - Ja, Todd Fan has set ze VCR to record this time around, she's gonna lose her job if she keeps vatching eet in ze staff room. John shall be Robin Hood. Vhoahahahahhahha!  
  
JOHN: Yeah, thanks for that!  
  
AurorasFire - Dell computer guy?. Vho is this 'Dell computer guy'?...bear in mind Todd Fan lives in Wales....Dell Computer guy..mmmm. You vant me to do vhat?!!!  
  
REMY: Done! Kurt will get involved in a fight he shouldn't.  
  
Ellen - Ja, Pietro vill get his ice-cream alright..but he vill vish he hadn't.  
  
FORGE: Okay...my turn!  
  
Goldylokz - Cover Sam in flour?! Far Out thoughts man!  
  
Emperor's Sister - Ooooohh yes, some Rogue and Warren fun is yours..anything to keep that blue shapeshifter away from me...  
  
Mika - One attempted treck to the school, done and dusted.  
  
PYRO: Me memememmemememmeme! My turn!!!  
  
Raliena - Oh yeah, nothing like going down to the watering hole for a pint of beer!..or at least trying to, mate.  
  
Wizard - You want me to be WHO?  
  
WANDA: He'll do it!  
  
Tusken - Where did Todd Fan get her episodes from?. For some reason, the page she got them from has now been turned into a dating page...okay. Though she said that you can reach her on AIM as fanoftodd or on Yahoo Messenger as Welsh_werecat and she will happily try and send you her's.  
  
Adrenaline Junkie - More Piotr is coming your way, mate.  
  
Red Witch - Ooooohh hear that guys?. We get to snap Mr Fury!  
  
Classic Tinker - You...want to play nurse sheila?. Okay, nurse me away! Where is Duncan Douguts?. Find out in this chapter!  
  
TODD: My turn!  
  
Draco-luver - No, sadly, Mr Sefton isn't dead..Todd Fan siad we weren't allowed ta kill anyone. I like Wanda too..grrooowl! She was wonderin' if anyone would make a connection with Dr Zeus and the Sam thing, Kudos ta ya! Hump. Forgeykins indeed!. It was always just Toddles, then the USURPER showed up!  
  
FORGE: The 'usurper' can hear you  
  
TODD: Good!  
  
Steahl - There's Moira!. Ooooooh some channel/personality flippin' is yours!  
  
PIOTR: Hey, we managed to get through the requests!  
  
WANDA: We took up half the damn page! We still need to write the story.  
  
PYRO: Todd Fan doesn't mind, she's collapsed on the bed. Onto work!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 14 - It shouldn't happen to a mutant  
  
***  
  
Pietro had started to give up on Magneto ever coming back..i mean, how long did it take to get Ice-Cream? What could possibly be taking so long? His question was answered by the sound of screaming....alot of screaming. Suddenly, Magneto appeared, dragging an Iced-up, screaming Bobby with him.  
  
"He's gonna kill me!", said Bobby, struggling to get out of Magneto's grip.  
  
"Dad.....what are you doing?", asked Pietro.  
  
"I brought Ice-Cream!", said Magneto joyfully, "see, he's made of Ice and he's screaming so he's ice-scweam!".  
  
He dropped Bobby onto the floor then made all the nails in the floorboards rise and then drop to pin Bobby to the floor.  
  
"Dig in!", said Magneto happily, "i'll just go get some sauce!".  
  
With a happy hum, he hovered off.  
  
"You're dad has some serious issues", said Bobby from the floor.  
  
"I know", said Pietro, then sighed, "so..how've you been?".  
  
***  
  
Lance had managed to find a few minutes of peace and quiet from the terrors known as his 'fellow mutants'. But, like all good things, it wasn't to last. He raised an eyebrow as Kelly, Moira and Hank were whispering in the corner.  
  
"What are you three up to?", he asked.  
  
"We wanna go to school!", said Kelly, "that's MY domain!. MINE! Whoahahahaha!".  
  
"Okay...", said Lance, "you go...do that".  
  
"We will", said Moira, "for we are the learned ones!".  
  
Lance blinked as he watched them go..it then dawned on him that it may not be the best idea to let three recently changed into toddlers to run outside.  
  
"WAIT!", he shouted running after them, only to slam into John, who was talking to himself....or someone called 'Al'.  
  
John shook his head then crossed his arms.  
  
"Detention for YOU Mr Alvers!", he said, "for slamming into your Principle like that!".  
  
Lance blinked.  
  
"I don't go to school anymore....principle Kelly", he said, "you expelled me".  
  
John blinked.  
  
"So i did", he said, then patted Lance on the shoulder, "carry on then".  
  
Lance shook his head before going back after the REAL Kelly. John hummed to himself, muttering about getting some papers signed, strolling into the Common Room.  
  
****  
  
In the garden, Rogue found herself so very very greatfull that Hank had vanished, so her and Remy's 'wedding' had to be put off. She was slightly worried to see Duncan looking sadly over the broken body of Jean Grey. Jean twitched every now and again while Duncan stroked her hair.  
  
"Jean's all gone", he said sadly.  
  
Meanwhile, Rahne was still giggling as Sam repeatedly hit Warren on the head.  
  
"Mr Sam Zombie and Mr Sam Angel are funny!", she said.  
  
"I am NOT Sam!!!", shouted Angel.  
  
"I am Sam", said Sam  
  
"Do either of you eat green eggs and ham?", teased Rogue.  
  
"So very very funny", said Warren dryly.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Kurt suddenly appeared between Sam and Angel.  
  
"Calm down you two", he said, trying to keep the peace, "ve have enough vith ze babies, ve can;t fight against each other. Ve need to be united. Ve nee..."  
  
"DEMON!"  
  
Rahne screamed and hugged Angel.  
  
"Get rid of the Demon, Mr Sam Angel", she said, then tugged on his wings, pulling out a feather.  
  
Warren gave a yelp of pain and in a relfex action, flicked his wings, which smacked Sam forward, causing him to cannonball off into the house. There was a yell and a loud clatter which suggested Sam had landed in the kitchen...then there was nothing more.  
  
"Ooops", said Warren, then blinked as he saw Mystique smiling at him.  
  
"I think you'd better marry my daughter instead", she said.  
  
"But...what about Remy?", asked Remy.  
  
"You're old news", said Mystqiue flatly.  
  
Rogue groaned and started to bang her head on a nearby tree.  
  
"This is sooooo embarassing", she said.  
  
Kurt sighed.  
  
"I vant this to be over", he said simply, glancing at his watch to see the time, only to see it had gone, "....oh".  
  
***  
  
Nick and Logan smiled at their plans they had laid out on the kitchen table. It was fool-proof. They could sneak out and get to the beloved bar without anyone noticing. They could get sweet, beloved BEER!. It was then that Sam came crashing through, slamming into a unit and hitting the ground. A sack of flour fell off, exploding on his head and covering him in the stuff. He muttered to himself before staggering out.  
  
"Okay then", said Nick, "so, you know the plan?. Lets move out!".  
  
He and Logan started for the door only to have someone clear their throat. They turned to see Storm tapping her foot.  
  
"Err..hi 'Ro", said Logan with a sheepish grin, "we were just going to the..".  
  
"No, you are NOT", she said, "you two are staying right here to help with the babies. And i will not hear another word about it, understand?".  
  
"Hey lady, we don't have to do ANYTHING you say!", said Nick, when he was suddenly stuck by a lighting bolt, "okay then...we'll stay...you didn't have to zap me...nobody likes me...no one".  
  
With that he sat down and started to cry.  
  
***  
  
Sam had fallen into the common room with a thud, only to have Kitty and Teryn chase him off, proclaiming him a ghost. Ray watched carefully from his post as Pyro walked in playing with a watch on his wrist.  
  
"Hey...isn't that Kurt's?", he asked.  
  
Piotr switched the TV channel he was watching boredly. Suddenly, Pyro hit a button on the immage inducer, amking him look like Robin Hood, who was currently on the TV.  
  
"Robin Hood, Robin Hood, riding through the glen!", sang Pyro.  
  
Piotr laughed happily.  
  
"This is fun!", he said, switching the TV to a horror show, Pyro flicked a button, making himself into a Vampire. After a few more goes of this, Ray decided enough was enough, and he zapped the remote, leaving the TV on a programe about extinct creatures. Pyro hit the button on the inducer, becoming a spitting image of the presenter.  
  
"And now i will go in search of the Silodon!", he said, "better known as the Sabertooth cat!".  
  
He trudged bravely away.  
  
"He's going to his death..isn't he?", asked Luicd.  
  
"Yup", said Ray, "i wodner how many peices he'll end up as".  
  
***  
  
REMY: We DID it!.  
  
TODD: Yeah!  
  
PIOTR: "I have note from Todd Fan. She says, she appologises for the crapiness of story, and she will be better soon, and will never ever let her characters wirte for her again.  
  
WANDA: There's gratitude for you!.  
  
PYRO: She want to go to sleep now, Remy, do the final bit, huh?  
  
REMY: There is another chapter down, hopefully Todd Fan will be better soon and do her job properly, instead of letting us do it. Please send in your suggestions...Until next time!  
  
KURT: Lets go poke her some more! 


	15. The doctor is in

Baby Blues 2 - Revenge is sweet  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I make it a rule, never get involved with possessed people......actually, it's more of a guideline than a rule".  
  
***  
  
I'm ALLLLLL better! *Glares at characters* Last time i let THEM do anything! Yes, well.....onto the requests:  
  
Pyromaniac - More Piotr is yours!  
  
Red Witch - Oh yes, we shall see more of Todd and his frogs. Some Kitty and Lance?. Tee hee  
  
HoneyBug16 - A joyride in the X-Jet? Whoahahahahhahha!  
  
Reality Check - Adoptions? Ooooohh boy!  
  
DragonBlond - One confused Aussie shalt burst fourth into song! No, i am not ignoring the Morlocks, i promise they will be in this chapter.  
  
Ellen - Pietro and Bobby can have their little support group session.  
  
The Mischievous One - Now you KNOW emotional breakdowns are FUN!!!  
  
LinkinPark4ever - Pyro the physciatrist to the Angel, whoahahahha!  
  
Abbie Soler Star - Poor, poor Nick! Oh yeah, Pyro as, not just an Evo fan, but an X-Men fan!!!!  
  
Steahl - Oh yes, Logan shall try to blackmail 'Ro. *Evil chuckle*  
  
Queen of the Jungle - Some Rogue/Bobby fun is yours!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 15 - The doctor is in.  
  
****  
  
Sabertooth chuckled at his own wit and cunning. No one had even THOUGHT about looking for him by the pool. Not a soul....he was wrong.  
  
"Ah hah!", suddenly, John , minus an image inducer, came stalking out of the bushes, "there he is, and adult male Smilodon, resting by the watering hole".  
  
"Pyro...what are ya doin'?", asked Sabertooth, blinking at his team-mate.  
  
"Uh oh...he appears to have noticed us", said Pyro, "there is only one thing you can do when confronted by a possible hostile Smilodon. And that is to play dead".  
  
John suddenly dropped to the ground, lying perfectly still. Sabertooth raised and eyebrow before shaking his head and stalking off. John sat up and smiled. He stood up and started to walk away, only to slip on some pool water and hit his head on the tile floor.  
  
*****  
  
"My parents hate me too. Well, i can't really say PARENTS as seen as it's only my dad. I mean you have your dad, mom AND brother on your back. Yeah, but i was always trying to live up to fathers expectations. Never a 'good job Pietro' or...."  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!".  
  
Bobby suddenly froze himself up, freezing up the nails in the process, before snapping it all like...well...ice. He stood up and changed back into his normal form, dusting himself off. He glared at Pietro who gave him an upside down smile.  
  
"So, are we going to escape now?", he asked.  
  
"I am!", said Bobby, dropping the temperature in the room and storming off, leaving Pietro hanging.  
  
"C...ccc....old...", stauttered Pietro, "i h...ope y..y.ou MELT I...ii...ccema..aan".  
  
****  
  
Caliban wanted only one thing. He wanted to go back to his nice, peacefull sewer, away from all of these people. When one is a living mutant detector in a house full of mutants....well...he was starting to get a migrane. He felt something tug on his arm and he glanced down at Jubilee, who smiled at him.  
  
"Hello", she said cheerfully, "will you adopt me?".  
  
"No", said Caliban, closing his eyes, "go away".  
  
Jubilee started to sniffle.  
  
"Awww Cal', do you HAVE to be so mean?!", said Lucid, looking down at Jubilee, "there don't cry little one".  
  
Jubilee stopped sniffling and gave Lucid a water smile.  
  
"YOU'LL adopt me WON'T you Mr Lucid?", she asked.  
  
"Yesss 'Mr. Luccccid'", said Caliban, the smallest hint of amusment on his normally stony features, "WILL you adopt her?".  
  
"Err.....", said Lucid, only to have Jubilee attach herself to his leg, giggling happily, "i...really didn't see that one backfiring on me".  
  
"I love you...daddy", she said.  
  
****  
  
Nick Fury had gone to sit on the stairs. He was a human among a whole bunch of mutants. He was scared loney and realised he had devoted his whole life to his work, giving no time to himself.  
  
"I need a hug", he whimpered.  
  
It was like a moth to a flame. He suddenly found himself surrounded by Steve, Duncan, Calisto and Moira. They all hugged him, be it his legs, arm, or head.  
  
"There there Mr Pirate", said Calisto, stroking his head, "we'll make you all better".  
  
"I wish i was dead", said Nick.  
  
***  
  
Logan smirked at the small book in his hands, he couldn't believe he was resorting to blackmail, but he NEEDED beer, and his beer can hadn't been seen for hours. He whistled as he started fo the kitchen door that led outside.  
  
"You are NOT going to the bar, Logan", said Storm, standing in his way.  
  
"I think i got a way'a convincing ya ta let me go", said Logan, smirking.  
  
"How exactly do you plan to do that?", asked Ororo, crossing her arms stubornly.  
  
Logan opened the small book and cleared his throat.  
  
"Dear Diary", he started, "when i thought my day couldn't get any worse, i got my period".  
  
"That is not going to work", said Ororo.  
  
Logan smirked and carried on.  
  
"And then, when i thought things couldn't get worse, sudden joy entered my day, he showed up to fix the Blackbird", Logan chuckled, as Ororo's eyes went wide, "sometimes i just want to let myself go and throw..".  
  
"STOP!!!!", Ororo glared at Logan, who calmly closed her diary and smiled at her.  
  
"Wow, you know what, 'Ro?", he said, "i know a guy who would just LOVE ta hear this once he's back to normal".  
  
Storm sighed.  
  
"I did not see you leave", she said closing her eyes.  
  
"Knew ya'd see it my way", said Logan, putting the diary on the table and walking out. Ororo opened her eyes, onyl to find her diary had gone.  
  
"Noooooooo!".  
  
****  
  
Angel heaved a heavy sigh. He wondered why he hadn't flown away yet..oh yes, that was why..he had a damn Wolf-girl hanging onto his leg!. Someone cleared his throat behind him. He turned around to see Pyro looking at him.  
  
"What do you want?", asked Angel with a sigh, as Rahne giggled and hugged his leg.  
  
"I think you are havink an identity crisis", said Pyro, "eet seems people t'ink you are the Angel of one 'Mr Sam'. Do YOU t'ink you have an identity crisis?".  
  
"Do YOU?!!", asked Angel, "do you have the slightest idea of WHO you really are?!!. Does the names St John Allerdyce mean ANYTHING to you?".  
  
John blinked, something almost hitting home, before he shook his head and looked at Warren.  
  
"WOW!", he said, "you're ANGEL!. Cool, and that..that's Wolfsbane on your leg. And this, OH-MY-GOD i'm at the X-Mansion. This is soooooo COOOOOOL!".  
  
With that, he walked off, leaving Angel more than slightly confused.  
  
***  
  
Scott gave a manical laugh as he started to turn the Blackbird on. His recent descovery of enjoying breaking the rules had made him decide to go on a joyride. Hey, if the little kids could do it, so could he! Only HE wouldn't be stupid enough to be caught! Hah!  
  
"Scott, what are you doing?!!!".  
  
Jean glared at the manic guy, her hair still frizzled. Scott put a hand to his head, realising what he'd almost done.  
  
"Oh my God, Jean...i'm so sorry", he said, "i...i enjoyed being bad....in fact i LOVED it. That's not me!!! I'm the GOOD guy, not the BAD guy..Oh my God!!! NOTHING MAKES SENSE ANYMORE!".  
  
He took a few deep breaths before sobbing, into the Blackbirds control pannel. Jean blinked and patted his head.  
  
"There there, honey", she said, "it's okay now".  
  
"Hey....we're all alone here", said Scott, suddenly looking up and grinning.  
  
"Scott......", said Jean, "no. That's naughty!".  
  
Jean paused, before giggling.  
  
"Oh my God, i'm getting such a rush!", she said, "being naughty IS fun. Race you to the back of the jet!".  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, Logan gave a chuckle as he started across the Institute's grounds. He was so close to freedom, he could TASTE it and he could TASTE the sweet sweet beer!. A rumbling made him pause and sniff the air...what the heck?. He screamed as the tidal wave of frogs appeared from nowhere, ploughing him into the ground.  
  
"I'M KING OF THE WORLD!", shouted Todd from on top of the wave.  
  
Rogue blinked as she watched this.  
  
"That's.....wrong", said Bobby walking up.  
  
Pyro came skipping over squaking happily.  
  
"Oh-MY-GOD!", he said, "Bobby and Rogue! Wow, so when you found out you could kiss her, what ELSE did you do, huh? huh?"  
  
He gave Bobby a nudge.  
  
"Huh?", said Bobby.  
  
Rogue turned on him and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You DID something to me in my sleep didn't you?!!!".  
  
"No no no, i didn't!!!!!", whimpered Bobby, trying to burrow away from her glare.  
  
He ducked as she took a swing for him, missing and clouting Pyro instead.  
  
"Ooops", she said, "right, your turn Icicle Boy!".  
  
She turned to find Bobby had run off.  
  
"Damn!".  
  
****  
  
Lance sighed from where he was playing cards with Kurt.  
  
"Got any threes?".  
  
"Go fish".  
  
Suddenly, Kitty and Piotr landed on the table.  
  
"We're on our honeymoon!", said Kitty happily.  
  
"Oh, that's nice", said Lance, it took a few seconds before it sunk in, "WHAT?!!!".  
  
"I did not want to get married", said Piotr in his defense, "she MADE me!".  
  
"What about US Kitty?", asked Lance, with a whimper.  
  
"Let eet go man", said Kurt.  
  
"Yeah well the girl YOU love hasn't married someone else, HAS SHE?", snapped Lance.  
  
"These little town blues, are melting away I'm gonna make a brand new start of it, in old New York If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere".  
  
They all stared at John, singing on the table with a bowler hat on.  
  
"It's up to you, New York, New York", sang John, coming to his big finish.  
  
"That's it", siad Lance, "i offically want to go home".  
  
***  
  
There we go, another chapter done. In case you don't know the song, Pyro is now Frank Sinatra....guess which CD i was listening to when i wrote this? PLease keep those suggestions a'comming in. Until next time... 


	16. There are some things we're not meant to...

z Baby Blues 2 - Revenge is sweet  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Oh yeah, ooh, ah, that's how it always starts, but then later there's running, then screaming"  
  
***  
  
*Waves at reviewers* Helooooooo! Oh Kurt's line about the chair is actually from Friends 'The One With The Birthing Video'. Hugsy is also from Friends.  
  
Those of you that wanted Trask and Bastion. Here they are!!!! And who else? The younger of the Summers' brothers! Oh yeah!  
  
Duskdweller, Abbie Soler Star - A child shall catch Jean and Scott having.....fun.  
  
Draco-luver - You REALLY shouldn't have pointed out that Pietro was like a Pinyata. Kelly shalt get his torture, whoahahhahahahaha! And we'll have more Sam.  
  
HoneyBug16 - A battle of the pirates? Ooooh yeah!  
  
CyootKitty - Yes, a wall falling IS a good idea!  
  
Queen of the Jungle - President John at your service!  
  
Steahl - Angel and Sam finally become two seperate entities again?. Yup, done. Wanda, queen of ampibians? Whoahahhahaha!  
  
Dax Rattler - Poor, poor Lucid.  
  
Ellen - One Iceman breakdown, serve chilled.  
  
Icy Flame - Ewww, sticky goo!  
  
Reality Check - Home shopping, the fun and easy way!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 16 - There are some things we're not meant to know  
  
****  
  
Kurt sighed from where Amanda was pulling on his tail, demanding a story.  
  
"Okay, okay", he said, looking at her.  
  
She smiled happily and held up a small book. Kurt sat down and cleared his throat.  
  
"Dear diary", he started, "sometimes it is a real downfall to have to control my emotions. I bet if i let them go with him i could cause one big thunder st....OH DEAR GOD!".  
  
Kurt closed the book quickly.  
  
"This is not a story book", he said, "bad book, mustn't read....i did not know Ororo could think like that....i don't think i can ever look at her ze same vay again".  
  
He looked at the closed book before putting it under the the chair cushion. He looked at the chair.  
  
"Now all ve have to do ees get rid of ze chair", he said, only to notice Amanda had run off, "come back!"  
  
He ran off after her, leaving the chair, and diary, where it was.  
  
*****  
  
Bastion sighed. He was the greatest sentinel ever to be created. He could hunt a mutant in seconds, he was a created killer...and he was stuck babysitting. He looked down at the man who had created him, he was a genius, he was destined to be a great leader he was...picking his nose. Trask gave a happy giggle and Bastion shuddered, wondering why on earth Vivian had done this to him in the first place.  
  
"You pay someone to get those mutants and what happens?", he muttered to himself, "damn hired help".  
  
He stood up.  
  
"That's it, i'm going over to that mansion and i'm going to kill them all!", he said, "whaoahhahahahhahaha!".  
  
"Yey, we;re going on a trip!", sang Trask happily.  
  
****  
  
Scott and Jean were having 'fun' in the back of the Blackbird when there was the sound of little footsteps coming up.  
  
"Hey big bwother, i made it!", a four year old Alex said as he entered before pausing wide-eyed, "oooooooh!...what are you doing?".  
  
"Ummm", Scott thought quickly, "i'm...helping Jean find her car keys!!!!".  
  
"Oh....okay", said Alex with a shrug before walking off.  
  
"I think i've had enough of being bad now", said Jean.  
  
****  
  
Ray sighed happily from where he relaxed on a lovely beach. The sun shining down on him and his two companions. Tabby sipped her cola happily.  
  
"This is the life", she said, stretching on her deck-chair.  
  
"Oh yeah", said Ray, "you are the best!".  
  
"I know", said Jason, "this is my 'happy place'. I go here whenever i'm stressed".  
  
Nick Fury watched rather uneasily at the three mutants in front of him lying on the floor, with huge smirks on their faces. He started to back away slowly, when he walked into Facade, who had Calisto by his side.  
  
"I found another pirate, Mr Pirate!", he said, indicating to her eye patch, "now you have to fight to the death to show who is the bestest Pirate!"  
  
"En guarde!", said Calisto, pulling out a breadstick and pointing it a Nick.  
  
"I'm not fiighting a little kid", he stated.  
  
Calisto gave a war cry and poked him in his good eye with the breadstick.  
  
"Owwwww!", he shouted, putting a hand on his eyes and stumbling around blindly.  
  
"I win!", said Calisto smugly as Nick fell down the stairs.  
  
****  
  
Pietro sighed to himself, this was NOT the way he had wanted to go, not at all!. He suddenly had the feeling he was being watched. He turned his head as much as he could to see Captain America, Kelly and Hank. The 'trip to the school' had been canceled after the kids discovered how far a walk it would be. Pietro didn't know that though...he was maore conerned about the big sticks they were all holding instead.  
  
"Seee, i TOLD you guys there was a Pinyata!", said Cap.  
  
"Let's get the candy out of it!", said Hank happily.  
  
"No! I don't have any candy!", wailed Pietro, "no bad babies! Sit! Stay!".  
  
He screamed as Hank swung his stick at his head. Luckily, he missed and hit the wall, the wall around Pietro collapsed, dropping on top of Kelly. Pietro poked his head out of the rubble.  
  
"I'm free, FREEEEE!", he shouted jumping up, before falling back down, "whoah...stood up too fast".  
  
"Help me", came Kelly's weak vocie from under the rubble.  
  
***  
  
"He's Bad Bad Leroy Brown, the badest man in the whole damn town....".  
  
"I can't take it anymore!", snapped Lance, punching Pyro in the head.  
  
Pyro shook his head, taking off the bowler hat and smoothing out his clothing.  
  
"Hello my fellow Americans", he said, despite the fact he still held onto his Austrailian accent, "i'm going to go find the first lady".  
  
With that, he walked off with as much regality as he could.  
  
"Yeah...he's never going to get better...is he?", asked Amara.  
  
"Nope".  
  
Kitty giggled from where she sat typing on her laptop, holding in her hand a little card...a little card with Magnetos picture on...a little CREDIT card with Magneto's picture on.  
  
"Oooooooh, get the Hugsy Penguin next!", said Piotr excitedly watching.  
  
"Should we tell Magneto that the kids are using his card to buy stuff?", asked Amara.  
  
"Nah", said Lance, "he'll find ouit when he gets back to normal..and hopefully miles away form the rest of us".  
  
***  
  
Angel sighed from where he was still sitting on the floor. Rahne was happily brushing his hair, telling him about how they were going to get married...if he hadn't died that is...  
  
"I'm not dead", he repeated, for perhaps the 50th time that day, "and i'm not Sam".  
  
"Here i am!", said Sam, limping into the room and waving at Rahne, who ignored him completely.  
  
"I can't see dead people", she said.  
  
"But...you just.....", stuttered Warren, "i..you just said I was dead..and you can see me!".  
  
"You're not dead", said Rahne, "you're Mr Sam's angel".  
  
"WE LOOK NOTHING ALIKE!!!!", said Warren.  
  
He paused and grinned.  
  
"Wait a minute, do you hear that?", he asked, putting a hand to his ear, "wow...there it is!".  
  
"What is?", asked Rahne, blinking, Sam looked equally confused.  
  
"That's heaven!", said Warren, matter-of-factly, "they..they're calling me back.....they're ..giving Sam another chance!".  
  
He suddenly grabbed Sam, who Rahne coudln't see, as he was dead.  
  
"Sahzam!", shouted Warren, before pushing Sam by Rahne, "it is done!".  
  
"SAM!", shouted Rahne, hugging Sam's leg.  
  
"Free, free free!", sang Warren, making a run for the door, he was almost there when he felt something drop on his wings....something sticky...and gooey.  
  
"You want to play with the Play-dough too Angel Man?", asked Evan chirpily from the floor, his spikes covered in the same stuff that had gunked up Angel's only way of getting out.  
  
"I should have joined Magneto when i had the chance", muttered Angel.  
  
****  
  
Wanda closed her eyes tight shut as she rode the wave of frogs...she wanted to get off the ride now...Todd had pulled her up, proclaiming her their queen. It seemed....like a good idea at the time. Lucid envied her..he would have killed to be riding on a moving mass of amphibians..anything than being with this this...child of questions!  
  
"So daddy", said Jubilee, "why are boys and girls different?".  
  
Lucid blinked.  
  
"Errrrrrr", he said, then noticing Bobby, "ask him!".  
  
Jubilee blinked and skipped over to Bobby.  
  
"Hello boyfriend", she said cheerfully, "why are boys and girls different?".  
  
Bobby sighed, looking down at her.  
  
"You know, i was waiting to see you again after you left", he said, "i wanted to see you again..now i have..and you're a baby. I want my Jube's back!".  
  
With that, he broke down and started to cry. Jubilee watched him for a second, before patting him on the head.  
  
"So...about that question...."  
  
****  
  
There you go, whooot, another chapter down and for the count! Please send in your suggestions. Until next time.... 


	17. Robots galore

Baby blues 2 - Revenge is Sweet  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I've worked around predators since I was 20 years old, lions, jackals, hyenas, You".  
  
****  
  
Well heellllloooo my readers! Okay, a few of you have requested i bring in Belladonna, i promise to research her and try to bring her in for the next chapter, hows that?  
  
Red Witch - Oh, do not worry, Bastion and Trask will get theirs whoahahhahaha!  
  
Raliena - Some play pretend games thout shalt have!  
  
Dax Rattler - President Allerdyce mistaking Storm for his first lady? Oh joy! Logan and Xavier will show in this chappy, don't you fear!  
  
Raven Pan - Logan shalt be back!  
  
Tenshi Kanashii - The dreaded 'whhhhhhyyyy' questioning, tee hee hee!  
  
Ellen - Scott and Jean being trapped in the X-Jet is tooo good an oportunity to miss!  
  
Queen of the Jungle - Pyro as Madonna! Woahahahahahahahaha  
  
Reality Check - A super speedy deliverly service and fighting over Hugsy?! Yey! Those poor, poor New Recruits.  
  
Emperor's Sister - Some Rogue/Warren mushyness? Pyro impersonating a few of the mutants pre-babyfying? *Giggles*  
  
Latin Rose - Some Remy/Rogue?....wow, Rogue is a wanted person, tee hee  
  
****  
  
Chapter 17 - Robots galore  
  
***  
  
Logan gave a groan as he finally pulled himself out of the wishing well in the garden. This is where those damn frogs had dropped him. It took him a while to stay afloat and then even longer to climb out of the well by sticking his claws to the inside and pulling himself out. Now he was wet, tried and angry..and he wanted his beer!. He blinked as he saw a tall robot- man walk past him, carrying a tiny version of Trask under his arm. He knew he should have turned away, but he still wanted to 'thank' Trask personally for the sentinel episode, so he gave an evil growl and followed them.  
  
****  
  
"Come on Jean, i SAID i was sorry...it's isn't even my fault!".  
  
Jean made a harumph sound and kicked the locked door of the Blackbird.  
  
"What sort of idiot gets himself locked in a jet?!", she snapped, then blinked, noticing something outside....something attacted to one of the wheels of the jet, "....is that my bra?".  
  
Scott glanced up and gave a small cough...yes, yes it was. Jean gave a small gasp as she saw Xavier wheeling in the direction of the jet.  
  
"Oh no", she said, quietly, "oh no no no no no".  
  
Xavier started to wheel past, and Jean breathed a sigh of relief, a sigh which turned into a squeak when Xavier stopped,reversed and glanced at the bra with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No no no no noooooooo!", she hissed.  
  
*Jean?*  
  
"No no no no no"  
  
*Hi Professor*  
  
*Jean, why is your undergrament attached to the wheel of my jet?*  
  
"Damn damn damn damn".  
  
*How do you know it's mine?. It could be...ummm....Kitty's!*.  
  
*It has your name on them*  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
*Oh......*  
  
*Where are you?*  
  
*.......Somewhere*  
  
*You're locked in the jet...aren't you?*  
  
"DAMN!"  
  
*I heard you then, Jean*  
  
*Alex took the keys......sorry*  
  
*Do you want me to get the extra keys?*  
  
*Yes please*  
  
*Okay, and do tell Scott that his shirt is on the wrong way around, got dressed rather quickly, didn't we?*  
  
"DAMN DAMN DAMN!"  
  
Jean heard Xavier give a mental chuckle before wheeling off to find the spare keys. Scott, who hadn't got a clue what had just been said between the telepaths, looked blankly at her.  
  
"You said Damn alot......what's happening?"  
  
"He's getting the spare keys", said Jean, "your shirt is on the wrong way".  
  
****  
  
In Hank's lab, Forge was busy tinkering away with something on the table, Magneto watching.  
  
"With this device, i can rule the world!", he said with a evil laugh, "and don't worry, i'll let you have Canada".  
  
"Groovy", said Forge, "She's nearly done".  
  
"Eeeexxxceeelllent", said Magneto, drumming his fingers together.  
  
"For the love of God, Pyro, i am NOT the first lady!".  
  
Ororo came storming into the lab, being followed by Pyo.  
  
"But sweetheart....".  
  
"I am NOT your sweetheart!", she snapped, "go away, you strange, anyoying little man!".  
  
Pyro made a step forward when suddenly, something shot a small ball of metal at his head, making him drop to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Hey, it works!", said Forge cheerfully, as a small Robot picked itself up from the table and trundled along.  
  
"YAY!", said Magneto, "i shall name her....NANNY!".  
  
He smiled happily at Nanny before clearing his throat.  
  
"Nnny, lets go ehard up allllllll the adults", he said.  
  
"Except Stormy", said Forge giving Ororo a wink, "you want to come and live with me in Canda?".  
  
"Err......i'll....think about it, Forge", said Ororo, blinking as Magneto and Nanny left.  
  
****  
  
Rogue sighed from where she sat in the Common Room, Remy sitting close at hand.  
  
"Chere?".  
  
"Yeah, Gambit?".  
  
"Why is Remy not allowed to touch you?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"A'hve already told you, Remy", she said, "it's my mutant power".  
  
"Why?".  
  
"Bceause it was what i was born with".  
  
"Why?".  
  
"I don't know why, genetics!".  
  
"Why?".  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!".  
  
Remy looked at Rogue hurt, giving a small sniffle.  
  
"Chere don't love Gambit no more", he said, walking off.  
  
"Oh Remy, a'h didn't mea.....oh crap".  
  
Rogue sighed and got up, going to look for Remy, only to find Warren, his wings gunked up with playdough. He was attempting to turn around trying in vain to pull the stuff off his wings. Unfortunately, this created an almost 'dog trying to chase it's tail' effect, Warren just COULDN'T get to the damn stuff!. He gave a frustrated sigh and plonked himself down on a stool.  
  
"Need a little help?", asked Rogue, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, please", said Warren, "this stuff is messing up my primary flight feathers. 'm going to murder that little pin cusion!".  
  
Rogue chuckled and gently started to pluck the play dough out of Warrens wings.  
  
"Like a Virgin! Touched for the very first time! Like a viiiiirrrrgiin!".  
  
They both glanced up as Pyro danced past them and went into another room.  
  
"It's times like this, i'm reminded why i don't live here", said Warren.  
  
******  
  
Stu the delivery man looked up at the bizare house, he carefully desposited the box outside, then opted to run.....he could hear screaming coming from inside....he didn't want to go in there, no way! He rang the bell, ran to his car and drove away VERY quickly. Kitty opened the door and made a squealing sound.  
  
"HUGSY'S HERE!!!!".  
  
This brought Moira, Hank, Duncan, Sean and Piotr running. Kitty tore into the box and pulled out the huge cuddly penguin.  
  
"I love you Hugsy!", she said, giving him a hug.  
  
Bobby watched this in some amusement, before looking at Lance.  
  
"Hugsy?"  
  
"I don't know", said Lance with a shrug, "never heard of it".  
  
"Can i hold Hugsy?", asked Sean, still wearing Magneto's helmet and hopping from foot to foot, clapping his hands together, "oh please!".  
  
Kitty pondered this for a second, before reluctantly handing Hugsy over to Sean, who hugged him. After a few seconds, Kitty gave him a poke.  
  
"Can i have Hugsy back now?".  
  
"No, mine!", said Sean, running away.  
  
"I want Hugsy!", shouted Hank, taking off after Sean, the others in hot persuit.  
  
Kitty watched this in shock, before looked at Bobby and Lance and promtly having a screaming fit.  
  
"I WANT MY HUGSY!!!!!".  
  
Bobby winced as she hit a new decibelle.  
  
"She wants her Hugsy!", he said, slightly paniced, "we gotta get her a Hugsy"  
  
"You watch her and I'LL go find Hugsy!", said Lance, running off before Bobby could protest.  
  
"Hey, shhhhhhhhhh", said Bobby, waving a hand at Kitty, "Lance is getting Hugsy back".  
  
"I want Hugsy NOW!", screamed Kitty.  
  
"I know, hey how about this, huh?", said Bobby.  
  
He made a tiny little Hugsy ice sculpture in his hand. Kitty sniffled and then gave a small giggle. Bobby grined, oh yeah, it worked with babies as well as chicks.  
  
****  
  
"Bang bang, you're dead!", sang Evan as he 'shot' Kelly.  
  
"NO i'm not!", said Kelly, because i'm, "SUPER PRINCIPLE! Do your homework!".  
  
He laughed manically before falling over Facade, who was blending in with the floor. Evan laughed at this until suddenly Pyro appeared, with a new lump on his head.  
  
"This is, like, so totally freaky", he said, "like, stop fighting already!".  
  
Everyone stopped their arguing when an evil robotic chuckling could be heard. It was then that Bastion stepped into the mansion.  
  
"Now mutants, it is your time to fall!", he said, triumpantly.  
  
"Ooooohhh cool a robot!".  
  
Bastion blinked, too late did her see Forge walk over and flip a switch at the back of his head, shutting him down. With a gleeful laugh, Forge started to mess around inside the sentinel.  
  
"Done!", he said, closing the switch back up. Bastion suddenly smiled sweetly and started to disco dance.  
  
"Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah yeah!", he sang.  
  
Logan blinked as he watched this......yeah...okay, he turned away, flicking Trask in the path of the dancing robot before entering the study. There, Roberto and Amara were watching the TV. Logan cleared his throat.  
  
Ya were supposed ta be watchin' the babies!"  
  
"We are", said Roberto, not taking his eyes off the screen.  
  
"Ya not doin' a very good job!", snapped Logan, pointing to where Jamie had multiplied and was ripping all the pages out of all the books.  
  
"Oh", said Amara.  
  
"Yeah, 'oh'!", snapped Logan, "that's it!. You guys can go look for Seren, NOW!".  
  
"But....", started Roberto.  
  
"Go now, both of you, and don't come back until ya have her, i mean it!".  
  
****  
  
Uh oh, well, that was a whole load of random madness now, wasn't it? Yup, i LIKE random madness! Keep those suggestions a'comming, until next time..... 


	18. Magnetism at it's worst

Baby Blues 2 - Revenge is Sweet  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I knew you'd pay a price for this. I knew you couldn't be so hopelessly geek-ridden for so long without suffering some really tragic consequences"  
  
***  
  
Hi reviewers. I appologise for the lateness of this, took me a while to get the inspiration for it, my muse has had me working on new stories (and a new parody, oh yes, there will be another). Right i have put in Belladonna, but if i get her wrong, don't yell at me, i don't know that much about her..nope.  
  
Jskullguy - Sorry chuck, i have been reading your reviews, i thought i'd repped it, then realised i hadn't, must of had one of my regular brain farts. Mmmm i dunno whether i'll make this a trilogy or not yet...i'll consider it.  
  
Red Witch - Todd torturing Kelly or Trask, how about both? Wohahahahahha!  
  
Reality Check - More 'super principle'? More Ray? Done and done  
  
Kate - Twins and Mags huh?. Ooooohhh!  
  
Queen of the Jungle - Pyro has already been Kelly, but i can sure as heck make him Magneto! I like waltzing Matilda...though it could be Pyro's doing...all my characters make me watch or listen to what THEY want.  
  
Therogue - Logan with pink nail polished claws, oooh how evil. I LOVE it!  
  
Steahl - *Giggles manically* Bastion and Nanny hooking up, that is too good to miss!  
  
Abbie Soler Star - Tee hee Pyro will be a wise-ass...honest  
  
Emperor's Sister - More Rogue and Warren fun tee hee.  
  
Neon Jenesis & Hounddog333 - *Strugles to breath* Electro magnet...beer....oh man oh man!  
  
Spencerblaze - They'll find Seren alright..tee hee  
  
Faeryeyes - Bake a cake, yey!  
  
Duskdweller: Trask and Forge going at it as the bestest best inventors? *Giggles*.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 18 - Magnetism at it's worst  
  
****  
  
"Night fever, night feveeeeer, we know how to do it!".  
  
Lucid sighed as he watched Bastion dance around happily.  
  
"How long has he been doing that?".  
  
"An hour", said Bobby dryly, "i never thought i'd say this...but it's better with Forge doing it, at least you can shut him up!".  
  
Suddenly, Nanny trundled up.  
  
"Come children, off to bed", she said.  
  
Bastion stopped singing and walked over to her, slicking back his hair.  
  
"Well hellooo there you foxy babe", he said, putting an arm around her, "what do you say, you and me book outta this place and head for my pad where you can be my main squease?".  
  
Nanny gave him a flat look.  
  
"Nanny does not compute", she said, "must take care of children".  
  
With that, she trundled off, Bastion gave a sigh.  
  
"Heavy", he said, before slouching off.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Roberto and Amara found themselves walking along the streets trying to find Seren, they were currently truging through a rather nasty, dirty alley.  
  
"We're not going to find her", muttered Amara, "and i should NOT be in this dark alley, i'm a princess".  
  
"Here we go", muttered Roberto, rolling his eyes, "i'm not bothered, it's not that bad".  
  
"You're supposed to be the heir to millions!", snapped Amara, "can't you find some class?".  
  
Roberto was about to reply when manical laughter could be heard. Seren suddenly appeared, carrying with her a four year old Juggernaught.  
  
"That's....not good", pointed out Amara.  
  
"You think?".  
  
*****  
  
Wanda sighed from where she sat by a wall, she had finally gotten off the tidal wave of frogs, which Todd had taken back to the river. She closed her eyes, that was an experience she never wnated to live through again. She opened one eye to see her brother sit next to her.  
  
"You got lose then?".  
  
"Yeah. No thanks to you!".  
  
A metalic humm made them both look up as Magneto floated in, sitting in front of them.  
  
"Hi kids", he chirped, "daddy loves you!".  
  
With that, he hugged them both and wandered off.  
  
"Okay...that was weird", said Pietro, blinking.  
  
"Do you realise that's the first time he's ever said that before?", said Wanda with a small sniffle.  
  
"Yeah", said Pietro, "Wanda?".  
  
"Yeah?".  
  
"Hug me?".  
  
*****  
  
Belladonna walked in through the front door of the Xavier institute. She had been told that there was a guy here who could find mutants with a computer, maybe her could fine Re...  
  
"Uh oh".  
  
She glanced down at what had made the noise....was that Remy?.  
  
"Remy?", she said, looking at the kid.  
  
"Uh...no Remy here", said Remy, "Remy gone far, far away!".  
  
With that, he ran off as fast as his legs could carry him. Belle blinked and walked over to a goth chick who semed to be...picking play dough out of an angel's wings?..okay.  
  
"Ya'll know Gambit?", asked Rogue, not looking up from her work.  
  
"A'hm the love of his life", said Belle.  
  
"A'h doubt that", put back Rogue, "that title belongs to me".  
  
"No, it doesn't!", hissed Belle.  
  
"Ladies?", said Warren, nervous at being trapped between two feuding women.  
  
"Ya'll got proof?", snapped Rogue.  
  
Belle held out her left hand, showing a ring on her finger.  
  
"Oh", said Rogue, deflating.  
  
Belle made a harump sound before storming off.  
  
"A'h hate men!", snapped Rogue, "all men are..are...pig-men!".  
  
"Err...sorry?", tried Warren, suddenly feeling the urge to fly away...but he still had a good deal of play dough left in his wings.  
  
"Oh, not you, just Remy!", said Rogue, going back to picking out the play dough, "stinkin' Cajun swamp-rat".  
  
Warren nodded, he couldn't do anything else, he didn't want to try and run away while Rogue had a good handfull of his feathers, he'd just have to sit and listen to her rant.  
  
***  
  
Trask gave a manical laugh from where he held his latest design. It was a gun that shot synthetic snow. Wow, he was good!  
  
"This is the bestest best thing ever!", he said.  
  
"Hah, i can build better!", snapped Forge, crossing his arms.  
  
"Can not"  
  
"Can too"  
  
"Can not times infinity!"  
  
"Can too times infinity squared!".  
  
"DIE!", shouted Trask, making a leap for Forge, only to have a prehensile tounge grab him and then slime him to the floor.  
  
"Leave Gadget Boy alone!", said Todd.  
  
Suddenly, Kelly appeared, glaring at Todd.  
  
"I am, dum dum dum, SUPER PRINCIPLE!", sang out Kelly, "leave that poor man alone, frog-guy and have some detention!".  
  
Todd stared at him, before lashing out his tounge and throwing Kelly into a wall.  
  
"Or...just carry on", said Kelly from where he lay in a broken postiton on the floor.  
  
****  
  
"I am Magneto, tremble at my Magnet-weilding powers!", shouted Pyro, pointing at a spoon, "bend! i command you to bend"  
  
"Hey, Uri Geller", said Sabertooth, "you haven't got his powers".  
  
"Silence, lackey!", said Pyro.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME A LACKEY!", roared Sabertooth, whacking John across the head.  
  
John blinked before smiling.  
  
"Can i stay wit' you?", he asked, "you know, sit around the fire, swappin' manly storys and in the mornin' i can make waffles!".  
  
Sabertooth snarled and was about to hit John again when Logan was dragged in by a skipping Jubilee.  
  
"You look so pretty now, Mr. Logan", she said.  
  
Logan gave a growl, his claws had been painted pink.  
  
"That's fetching", said Sabertooth, droppping John in an attempt to control a pending laughing fit.  
  
"Shut up sleaze ball", snapped Logan.  
  
Magneto walked in, shaking his head.  
  
"You are all idiots!", he said, "we should be fighting the humans, right now!".  
  
Suddenly, Kitty, Hank and Alex emerged from the kitchen, with a bowl full of cake batter.  
  
"Look what we made", said Alex, "tubular, isn't it?".  
  
Kitty suddenly tripped over Jason, who was still on the floor creating his 'happy place' illusion. The bowl went flying through the air, and landed on Ray, covering him. As Jason was jolted out of his illusion, so were Tabby and Ray. Ray, descovering himself covered in cake-batter paniked and set off a electric bolt, hitting Magneto. Magneto whimpered as his powers went haywire, turning him into a giant electro-magnet. Paper clips, chairs and various pieces of metal suddenly stuck to him, as did Logan, and Forge's arm, unfortunately with Forge still attached. Logan tried to pull himself away from Magento as he screamed and started to hop from foot to foot, but nope, he was trapped. There was a clicking sound and Forge stumbled free, minus one arm. He gave a gleefull laugh before running off, his binoic arm attatched to Magneto's shoulder like a buddy-hug from hell. Suddenly, something caught Logan's attention, it was his beer can!. It was right above his head!. Logan tried to move his hand to get it...nothing...he could reach it. It was so close he could see the condensation dripping from it. He sniffled.  
  
"I WANT MY BEER!".  
  
***  
  
Yeah....THAT was bizare, damn other fics, screwing with my head. Anyway, please send in your suggestions, until next time.... 


	19. And so, the end is near

Baby Blues 2 - Revenge is sweet  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "This is a lovely room of death!"  
  
****  
  
Hey all my dear reviewers! *Sniffle* So close to the end now. The song that Sabertooth sings is actually from a movie called 'Babys Day Out'..i can't take credit for the sheer genius of it.  
  
Ellen -Pietro watching dadykins? Okey dokey!  
  
Emperor's Sister - More Roberto and Amara joy? Warren trying to convince Rogue to fly away with him? *Giggles*.  
  
Chrissie - Where's Arcade? HERE'S Arcade!!!!  
  
Queen of the Jungle - Remy charging up Bella's ring? Rogue zapping her? Tee hee.  
  
Steahl - Scott and Jean are indeed still in the plane, heh heh heh. Forge's arm having a life of it's own?  
  
Houndog333 & Neon Jenesis - Forge's arm having a life of it's own AND stealing the beer can? Oooh and poor mags!  
  
Goldylokz - Pyro becoming Remy? Oooohh boy!  
  
Kippenberger - Scott/Teryn is yours!  
  
****  
  
Chapter 19 - And so, the end is near  
  
****  
  
"This is your fault".  
  
Scott stared at Jean in shock.  
  
"How is this MY fault?".  
  
"You and your stupid 'breaking rules is fun'", snapped Jean, "well now you see what it does to us?. It gets us into trouble!!!".  
  
A small knock on the window made them both look up, hoping to see Xavier there with the keys, instead it was just Teryn.  
  
"Hello muties", she said, then smiled at Scott, "i can get you out...if you be my boyfriend".  
  
"NO SALE!", said Jean.  
  
"Wait a minute....", said Scott, "let's..talk".  
  
"SCOTT!", said Jean, giving him a whack, only to see Scott wink at her.  
  
*I got me a plan*  
  
Teryn smiled and pulled out the keys from ebhind her back, opening the jet. Scott and Jean raced out. Jean grabbed Teryn with her TK and shoved her in the jet, locking it up.  
  
"Hey, that's CHEATING!", whined Teryn, "i'm tellllling!".  
  
****  
  
Back in the Common Room, Magneto was still being covered in metalic thngs, Logan was finding it hard to breathe. Suddenly, there was a humm and they started to move backwards. Logan yelped as they sped up, zipping through the corridors before finally coming to a clunking stop on Cerebro.  
  
"Oh...great", muttered Logan.  
  
****  
  
Back outside the mansion, Roberto and Amara stared down Seren.  
  
"Why, why did you do this?", asked Amara.  
  
"Why? WHY?!", said Seren, before pausing calling Roberto and Amara over and pointing to the computer moinitor, "because THEY wanted me back....they are always watching us, you know....always watching....always".  
  
Roberto and Amara exchanged a glance which sugested they had both decided Seren was completely off her rocker.  
  
"Will you come back to the mansion and change them back?", tried Roberto.  
  
Seren thought this over, before giving another look at the monitor and shurgging.  
  
"Okay".  
  
***  
  
"And we're done!", said Rogue proudly, plucking the last bit of play dough out of Warren's wings.  
  
Warren gave them a stretch, before nodding and folding them.  
  
"Thank you", he said, "and now, i'm going to escape!".  
  
He made a gleefull run for an open window before pausing.  
  
"Need to get out of the mad-house?".  
  
"Don't tempt me", said Rogue, "a'h...".  
  
She paused, watching as Belle ran into the room, being chased by Pyro.  
  
"Come on, chere!", said Pyro, is Austrailian accent slaughtering the Cajun one that he was trying to put on, "Remy only want a kiss!".  
  
"You're NOT Remy, you odd....thing you", said Belle, tripping over the real Remy who was crouched behind a chair, "THIS is Remy!".  
  
Remy whimpered and gave Rogue a desperate look, one which suggested he would give her all his worldly possesions if she helped him. Rogue glanced at Warren and sighed.  
  
"Gotta go help the Swamp Rat and the crazy Aussie", she said, before walking off muttering, "spoiling my chances with the hot millionaire...stupid Acolytes"  
  
Meanwhile, Belle had picked up Remy, who in an act of sheer despeartion, had touched her ring, charging it with kenetic energy. It glowed yellow for a second before giving off a small explosion, tiny really, but enough to make her yell in pain and drop him.  
  
"Why you little...", she started, rounding on him, only to have Rogue tackle her to the ground, zapping the life-form out of her.  
  
"A'h win", said Rogue smugly.  
  
****  
  
Logan sighed, wishing he could pop out his claws as Magneto cried unhappily. It couldn't get much worse than this.  
  
"Hya Logan".  
  
....then again. He glanced up to see Pietro.  
  
"What do YOU want?!!!".  
  
"I was told to come and watch dad", said Pietro, "just in case he got swallowed by all the metal...plus to keep YOU company".  
  
"Lucky me", said Logan dryly, "don't suppose you could pass me that beer could you?".  
  
"THIS beer?", chirped Pietro, pointing at the beer, "do you reeeeeaaaaalllly want it?".  
  
Logan gave an animalistic snarl which sounded more like a hound of Hell. Pietro gave a squeak of terror and reached over to pull the can off his father. Suddenly, there was a frizzling sound and everything that was on Magneto dropped to the ground. Arcade, a four year old version of one anyway, held a tiny computer in his hands, giggling manically.  
  
"Cooolies computer!", he said.  
  
Logan groaned from where he lay on the floor, then grinned upon seeing the beer can inches from his face. He reached out for it, only to have another hand grab it first. On closer inspection, the hand was attached to an arm which ended at the elbow, there was nothing else. The arm suddenly dragged the beer can away.  
  
"Hey, come back with my beer!", he shouted, getting up and chasing after Forge's retreating prosthetic, "stop that.....arm".  
  
******  
  
"I WANNA SOOOOOONNNNNNGGGG!!!".  
  
Sabertooth stared as Jamie screamed louder. He had managed to get HUgsy back off Sean and hand it back to Kitty, who was hugging it quietly. Jamie...Jamie on the other hand was giving him problems.  
  
"Are ya SURE ya want a song?", he tried, "how about a story instead?".  
  
"I WANT A SONG!!!!!", screamed Jamie.  
  
"Arlight, alright, i'll sing a stupid song!", snapped Sabertooth.  
  
He closed his eyes in thought for a second, he didn't know any songs...well, none that would be suitable for anyone under the age of twenty....or with a heart condition. He'd have to wing it. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb", he sang, completely off- key, "Mary had a little lamb her HAIR was white as snow!".  
  
Jamie paused in his screaming to sniffle at Sabertooth, who grinned at his singing abilities.  
  
"And every which way that Mary went, the lamb was right behind her", he carried on, "It followed her to work one day, work one day, work one day. It followed her to work one daaaaayyy, and Mary lost her job!!".  
  
Jamie blinked, before whimpering and crying again. Sabertooth groaned, he hadn't done the dad thing for a long time, and when he had, he wasn't good at it. There was one thing though... He suddenly picked up some grapes from the fruit basket and stuck them on his index and middle finger claws. He then put the two fingers on the table and sung them around, creating the illusion of a dancer. Jamie watched this and started to giggle.  
  
"Oh yeah, still got it", said Sabertooth.  
  
******  
  
Mr and Mrs Sefton had found themselves together again in the Study. Both had pretty nasty bruises. Their experience at the house had not done much for their opinion of Kurt.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Kurt appeared carrying a sleeping Amanda, who was nestled to his fur as if her were a plushy. Despite hating the elf right now, Margali's mothering instincts kicked in.  
  
"Awwwwwwww".  
  
"She vent to sleep a few minutes ago", said Kurt in a hushed voice.  
  
He quietly handed the sleeping girl to her parents.  
  
"This changes nothing, boy", said Mr Sefton, "i don't want my daughter fraternising with your kind. If anything, this experience has PROVED that it isn't good for her".  
  
Kurt gave an exasperated sigh, not this again.  
  
"Hello Mr and Mrs Sefton".  
  
Kurt thought he had been blessed by the angels as Xavier wheeled in. Amanda's parents gave him a disaproving look.  
  
"We want our daughter back", said Mr Sefton, trying to ignore his wife as she made goo-goo noises at her daughter.  
  
"We're...working on that", said Xavier.  
  
"BIG BROTHER!!!!".  
  
"Oh no".  
  
Juggernaught suddenly appeared in the study, followed by Seren, Roberto and Amara. Juggernaught clamped onto Xavier's wheelchair, climbing up it to come face-to-face with his brother.  
  
"Hi!".  
  
*******  
  
Yep guys, another one done, sorry if this isn't up to par, but we've been getting some freakily warm weather for a few days and it's messed up my head...more so than it usually is. The next chapter will be the last (please, don't cry...) so if you have any suggestions, send them in now. Yup. Until next time... 


	20. Worse than a hangover

Baby Blues 2 - Revenge is sweet  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I fear the trees are displeased with me".  
  
****  
  
*Sigh* This is it, people, the end of yet another load of random madness. Sorry if i couldn't fit all your requests in, i did try. In this chapter, you finally learn what my twisted little brother came up with for the end of Logan's beer can...keep in mind when you read it, my brother is only 10, and the idea was all his, every bit of it.....that should terrify you to your core. Oh BTW i think Magneto's helemt came off Sean when Mags got magentised.  
  
Duskdweller - John thinks he's Harry Potter and steals Agatha's broom and pays the price?, ooooh boy!  
  
Kate - *Sniffs* Forge and Storm can be together anyway...but that IS a good backfire idea, whoahahahhahaha!!!  
  
Pyromaniac - Don't worry John will be returned to his normal, physcotic self. What DID happen to Kitty and Piotr's wedding?  
  
Queen of the Jungle - Wish granted, honey, one Pyro turned Professor.  
  
Abbie Soler Star - A family photo? Awwwww  
  
Reality Check - Yes, more of the great and wonderfull Ray Crisp.  
  
Classic Tinker - One Austrailian that thinks he's a Russian...this should be....interesting. Wanda is back to herself again now, the frogs terrifed her.  
  
Rogue Worrior Spirit - Oh yes, we shall see the return of the flashbacks!!!  
  
Steahl - Not to worry, you will find out what happened to Bastion, Moira and Sean in this one :) The arm watching the Addams Family? Nesh! Wow 2 people who want Pyro as Xavier, well, can't ignore the masses...  
  
Jskullguy - If you read my older fic 'Sugar and Spice', i made Roberto and Kitty get married. I may do something like that in the future, my crazy brain can come up with allll sorts of scenarios.  
  
Heka - Awww shucks, thanks  
  
***  
  
Chapter 20 - Worse than a hangover  
  
***  
  
Xavier sighed contentedly as he watched Seren move off along the house and grounds. All she had to do was find everyone, change them back, and this nightmare of nightmares would be over. He winced as he heard Duncan and Arcade's screams run through the mansion...well...two down... He glanced up as Pyro came thundering in, ahhh he'd forgotten about him.  
  
"I am thinkink about smashink this wall!", said Pyro, is Russian accent worse than his attempt at a Cajun one.  
  
Before Xavier could stop him, Pyro ran headlong into a wall, slamming into it and falling down with a groan.  
  
"Oh...great", said Xavier, then gasped as Pyro suddenly sat up, then stood up.  
  
"I can WALK!", said Pyro, "it's a miracle!".  
  
With that, he folded his hands together the exact same way Charles himself did while he was thinking and stared at Xavier.  
  
"I bet i can tell you what you're thinking riiiight now".  
  
****  
  
Logan had followed the arm for a while now, trouble was, bionic arms didn't give off a scent, except that of their owners, and if he tried that, he'd only end up finding Forge, and Forge didn't have his beer. He finally saw a glint of movement from the common room. He triumpanthly burst in.  
  
"Ah...ha?".  
  
Logan stared at the arm, it was 'watching' the Addam's Family as Thing walked across the screen. The arm no longer had his beer can.  
  
"If you don't have it...then where's...".  
  
"Cooool a can!".  
  
Logan's eyes widened as he heard Juggernaught's voice. He pelted up the stairs just in time to see Juggernaught hold the can between his hands and crush it flat. Logan whimpered as the fluid dribbled out onto the carpet. Maybe he could still get it! With the cry of a desperate man, he dropped to his hands and knees and attempted to lick up the remaining alchohol. Juggernaught watched him for a second.  
  
"Silly man", he said, before pushing Logan down the stairs.  
  
Logan gave a yelp as he thudded down to the bottom. He lay there for a second, then groaned as the flattened beer can was thrown down to clonk him on the head. Logan couldn't think of anything else to do, nothing that is, except cry.  
  
***  
  
Moira glanced at her fiancee with a slight air of worry. She had been changed back and had been getting many a flashback, but Sean's behaviour was..odd. There he was, an adult, singing the My Little Pony tune.  
  
"Charles?".  
  
"Awwwww do i HAVE to?", asked Xavier.  
  
"Yes, yes ye do".  
  
Xavier muttered under his breath, holding a hand to his temple. Sean paused and blinked, before shaking his head clear and glaring at Xavier.  
  
"That was mean!", he said, "ye sick, sick, sicko!".  
  
"Come on Sean", said Moira, dragging Rhane away from Sam, "we're going home".  
  
Rhane gave Sam a sad look before she was steered out of the house. Sam sighed.  
  
"A'h hate ma'h life".  
  
****  
  
Seren smirked as she finally made it into the common room, where Hank and Kelly were looking terrified at Forge's prosthetic limb as it watched 'Happy Days'.  
  
"It's THING!!!!", shouted Hank, "kill it, kill it, kill it!!!!!!!".  
  
He grabbed Forge's arm and hammered it against the first available object, which was, unfortunately for the object, Kelly.  
  
"Owwiiieee", Kelly groan from his lump on the floor.  
  
Seern sighed at the pair, flicking out her hands. In seconds, and adult Kelly was lying on the floor and an adult Beast was holding a rather mangled object which had once been Forge's prosthetic limb.  
  
"Oh dear", said Beast, looking at both Kelly and the arm.  
  
***  
  
Belladonna wondered how she had ended up here. The last thing she remembered was being touched by that goth freak and feeling like her whole self was dragged away from her. Now, now she was stuck in a metal room with nasty lazers pointed at her.  
  
"Hello?.....can anybody hear me?".  
  
****  
  
Seren sighed after changing back everyone else. She was tired now. All that were left were Forge, Agatha and Magneto. She, Storm, Mystique and Lance watched as Bastion and Nanny walked past wearing Afro's and flares.  
  
"We're eloping to Las Vegas!", said Bastion happily, "catch ya on the flip side".  
  
"Nanny going to cash in big", said Nanny.  
  
"O.....k", said Lance watching them go, "you think robots can get married in Vegas?".  
  
"Anybody can get married in Vegas", said Mystique, pausing when she found Forge asleep amongst a load of machine part,. "awwwwwww, he's so cute...damn, he'd have cute kids!".  
  
Seren sighed and zapped Forge, to his age, only to make him appear thirty six. Storm and Mystique blinked at him.  
  
"Rorwwwwl!", said Mystique suddenly, "i dibs him!".  
  
"No you do not!", snapped Storm, "he's mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE!".  
  
"Fight you for him!", said Mystique, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Errr...can you fix this...please?", asked Lance.  
  
Seren sighed, flicking a hand at Forge, changing him into his normal thirty- odd-year-old-stuck-in-a- 17-year-old form. Forge put a hand to his head grogilly, then noticed a plastic ring on his finger. He blinked.  
  
"Neh?"  
  
He looked it it for a second, before automatically going to put his other hand on his head, only to find half of it was missing.  
  
"Neh?!".  
  
He glanced at the floor, where Mystique and Storm were rolling around one trying to throttle the other.  
  
"NEH?!".  
  
*********  
  
"Okay, staaaaand still!".  
  
Wanda sighed from where she sat with Magneto on her knee. Pietro hit the button on the camrea easily speeding to the front in time for the flash to go off. Out of the camera came a very very bizare family picture that could be used as a conversation piece for the rest of the twins' natural lives.  
  
"Awwww, so sweet", said Pietro, "we're a family again!".  
  
There was a flash of light and Magneto suddenly found himself perched on his daughter's knee.  
  
"How did i.....ooooooohhh", he said, shaking his head, "noooo, no noooo".  
  
*****  
  
"Oh, come ON chere, Gambit was four years old, Gambit didn't know what he was doing!".  
  
"Yeah well 'Gambit' wasn't four years old when he got engaged to that slut then never told anyone, was he?!", snapped Rogue, turning her back to him.  
  
"Gambit so so so so sooooo sorry", said Remy, as he followed Rogue as she stormed off.  
  
Agatha watched this in amusement from her broomstick, when suddenly, something tackled her, that something ending up being Pyro, who had made a makeshift wizard hat to put on his head and stuck it with some glitter.  
  
"Off my Nimbus 2000 Draco!", he said, with a laugh.  
  
Agatha glared at him before hitting him with a bolt of magic.  
  
"You will now recover and remember every painstaking second of your antics!", she said.  
  
Pyro blinked, then his face went pale.  
  
"Oh dear God, what have i done?!!!", he said, shaking his head violently, "ohhhhh man!".  
  
Agatha started to laugh, until Seren hit her with her powers, making the witch very old again.  
  
"Awwwww...poo", she said.  
  
****  
  
A few hours later, everyone had settled down as best they could. Hank had to assure everyone that, to his knowledge, he couldn't make marriages legal The Acolytes had left, Pyro a quivering mess, Magneto feeling very drained of his powers, Remy silently cursing all women, Sabertooth crying about babies and Piotr trying to get the tiny ring off his finger before it cut off his circulation completely.  
  
"All done", said Forge, walking out of Hank's lab with a still slightly battered arm, "okay...maybe i should just make a new one".  
  
"Sorry about that again", said Hank sheepishly.  
  
"Hey, it's okay", said Forge, "but i found this really weird book in my tool kit".  
  
He held up a small leather bound book.  
  
"It looks like some sort of dia....".  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Forge didn't have time to react as Storm dove forward, ripping the book to her hands and holding it to herself protectively, "i am going to lock this away right now!".  
  
"Well, my work here is done", said Seren with a nod, "i'll leave you to your memories".  
  
"OH GOD, THE MEMORIES!", shouted Jamie, rolling on the floor and holding his head.  
  
***  
  
Deep in the Hanger, curled up in a foetal posistion in the Blackbird sat a four-year-old Teryn.  
  
"They left me!", she said, "i want my mommy".  
  
In the Danger Room, Belle hummed quietly to herself, hoping they could get to her soon, her foot was starting to fall alseep, she shifted position ever so slightly, but it was enough to make the motion-detecting lazer pick her up and aim at her.  
  
"Oh...damn!".  
  
END!  
  
****  
  
Woahhahoahaoahoahaoahoahahhaha. Sorry thought i'd end it with some evilness. Well, hope you enjoyed. I personally liked the first Baby Blues better, but that's just me. Do review, and i may be tempted to write a sequel. What's next you ask? I have two fics coming up. One short and one long. Ooooh yeah! Don't know which i'l;l bring out first, as i have work tomorrow. We'll see. Until next time....  
  
**** 


End file.
